Harry Potter and the Mandalorian Saboteur
by darksider82
Summary: When the crew of the Ghost find an abandoned freighter in a forgotten region of space they find several other surprises including several Jedi including Harry Potter. Watch how the Ghost try to reignite the fire inside of the former commanders.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

"Spectre Six, this is Spectre Two just checking your status over." Called Hera Syndulla over the headset.

"Spectre Six, receiving you Spectre Two. So far found nothing. Not even a trace of dust. Please remind me why we have to scavenge what is already a scavenged ship." Replied Ezra Bridger, the newest member of the crew of the Ghost.

"As I've already told you Spectre Six, we need to check all ships and if need be preventing the Empire from taking it." Came the came the voice of Kanan Jarrus, recently appointed Jedi Knight and Ezra's teacher in the ways of the force.

The ship they were investigating looked something like a Huttese mobster ship, in other words a redneck, hillbilly mishmash of all sorts of things and somehow it remarkably worked. It looked like it had been through the wars, its hallways littered with what looked like blaster bolts and saber burns from a lightsaber.

"This hunk of junk looks like it's been through the shredder. What's it been killing? Star Destroyers?" Commented Ezra before tapping his commlink.

"Chopper, what's the name of this ship." All he got in response were a series of irritable bleeps and twerps.

"The Forlorn Hope? Kanan?" Kanan had frozen. His breathing suddenly slowing as if Zeb had punched him square in the gut.

"This is a Jedi's freighter. Most had personalised fighters but the odd exception had their own freighter. I knew only one Jedi that had this style freighter…His name was Harry Potter. He was, when I met him…taught by Grand Master Yoda."

Ezra stared at him "Someone taught by the Grand Master? Do you think he's still alive?"

"I honestly don't know. He taught me a few tricks when I was a youngling, my Master…She and Harry didn't get along." Said Jarrus meekly as his memory of better times assaulted him.

"Disagree with his policies or something?"

"More like disagreed with him joining the temple all together. Then again lots of people disliked him."

Sabine, Spectre Five, was moving ahead snorted "Did everyone dislike him?"

Kanan snorted "Amongst the Jedi of his age and above it's easier to list who disliked him rather than liked him. But the Younglings, new Padawans, senior Padawans and junior Knights below him adored him to pieces. He was behind them in all lessons like diplomacy, languages etc. but above them and on par with some of the Masters with Force and Saber techniques. Then younger Jedi taught him and he taught them. He was also a good story teller, he tried to make them as happy as possible from a lot of dark material. He based them off his life or kept a philosophy within them…He was different. He had a darkness around him, but beneath the darkness was a lightness that was brighter than most suns. He was a guy that would, could and most like probably commit also sorts of acts just to keep 'forthcoming lights always shining'. None of us save for Master Gaige, Yoda and Knight Prinko understood what he meant. I will admit, I still don't fully understand and probably never will."

Ezra grinned "The 'forthcoming lights always shining', I think it means those who come after us…Sounds like he'd do anything just to make sure those who came after him didn't have to do what he had to do."

Kanan looked at Ezra "I'll think on it. Could be right. He was on Holonet quite frequently. He was of the opinion 'Lead by example'. I got separated from my master about three years before Order 66. I was fifteen, he was 20, 21 freshly knighted. He joined when he'd been 17/18…"

"What was it like? What did he do?" Asked Zeb…Zeb never spoke on the comms except when Stormtroopers were firing at them.

"Said 'Come on Jarrus. You're my responsibility. We're going to get you to your master from the Front. Safest, most dangerous and easiest place to be found'."

"He took you to the front lines? Was he insane?"

"Quite possibly Sabine. Definitely…Ignites his a lightsaber walks through the reserves, saber above his head, me at his side. Grabs a blaster rifle and pistol. Gets to the front tells me to get my lightsaber out, yells 'Follow my lead'. I asked him 'What is his lead'. I ignited my lightsaber and he looks at me with grin 'Run forward and scream like mad'. Next thing I know he's bellowed 'CHARGE' and he's RUNNING. Not full out sprinting but definitely going at speed, shooting at the hip."

"The clones?"

"Grabbed their stuff and were on his tail. I was sprinting to keep up. Then I saw him work."

They had moved into the lobby as Kanan carried on "He holstered the blaster rifle and chucked his right hand out. Eighteen or so Battle Droids flew backwards. He couldn't get his arm back in so he punched another one and with that punch launched a shockwave of pure force backwards shredding another thirty or so. He was like a dancer and almost as if he didn't belong in time. He was everywhere. Blaster fire, went wide, hit clones, friendly fire. Blew up ammo drops. That was with ONE saber. At some point he drew his second and he began throwing them at the enemy. The impressive thing was, the clones adapted. They integrated themselves into his fighting style. They were laying down suppressive fire wherever he wasn't. I was killing droids but not as fast. Three of the clones saw me and they kept me alive until we had created our bulkhead. By the time my Master had turned up, he'd taught me to the point of Jedi Knight Kenobi's standard of Soresu." Soresu was the most defensive of the seven lightsaber combat styles.

"Your teacher?"

"She said 'How dare you.' He shrugged 'You lost him, I found him. Law says if Padawan unattended and Master still alive and found by another. The newcomer obligated to keep an eye on Padawan until Master shows up."

Ezra was giggling "She must have been pissed."

"She was at herself, then Harry and not at me. She thanked him and asked 'What had he taught me'. I told her that we had brushed up my Soresu…Harry then went on ahead."

Zeb was processing the raw skill the Knight had "What else did you see him do?"

"I'm not sure what else I definitely saw him do, but there are things that I could say he may well have done…One stunt almost killed him: Him, Prinko, Council Master Windu, Knight Secura, Master Ti and Master Gaige had to perform an ODS, Orbital Drop Strike from about 3000kilometers above the Orbit of some planet. Problem was it was surrounded by four Droid Control Ships. It was reported that Harry got to the front of the ship said 'Aim at the planetary defence shields and whatever you do don't stop'…Master Windu asked him 'What was he going to do?' He said 'What needs to be done to get the Orbital Drop Strike going and to get to the pods'. Harry had supposedly grabbed the four Control Ships and hurled one at the Shields, chucked two into each other and went to cripple the fourth but he had passed out but the clones had saw what he was doing as they headed for the planetary defence shields, shot a broadside at it taking it down. The result was a horribly wrecked ship, four destroyed Droid Control Ships, no planetary defence shields and some very bewildered High Command Separatists as to why they had a ruined Acclamator Assault Ship on their property and why they were being besieged by Clones. Harry had somehow deposited them into the objective of what would have been an eight-month campaign at most."

"At the cost of almost killing himself."

Kanan nodded "Heart stopped six times or so during recovery. Chancellor Palpatine had given him a personal Light Cruiser made from the somewhat intact Acclamator Assault Ship…Harry promptly made it into something of a Strike Cruiser. Operated by three customised R2 Units…Now let's get moving."

"Sabine, what do you think the chances are of him being alive?"

"I don't know Ezra, but if this guy was as good as Kanan claimed then this ship could may well be a shock to the Empire."

Ezra and Sabine turned Left as Kanan and Zeb went Right. Ezra reached out with the force and went to his saber and unclipped it. Something wasn't right on this ship. They opened the doors to discover a dusty but still functioning medical bay. The bacta-tanks were evidently off line and along the wall furthest away from them were what appeared to stasis pods.

Sabine moved closer to see ten of them. Three were empty, one looked like it had just been opened and two unused but the other seven had people in.

Then they heard the familiar sound of blaster fire and they dove for cover. Sabine went prone as Ezra drew his blaster pistol "A Droid…It looks like an R2 Unit…An R2 Unit with a blaster?"

Ezra paled as the front cavity of the R2 unit opened to reveal a "Heavy Repeating Blaster? Seriously…This guy's a fucking psychopath."

"What do you want scavenger?" A bass voice boomed across the medbay, accompanied by a grunt and a thud as Kanan was slammed into the exposed wall.

Standing cloaked in the shadows was definitely a humanoid, Ezra focused and sprinted. The stranger looked at the intruders on his ship "Clank…Kill…"

He stopped when one of the younger scavengers appeared in front of the man he had thrown effortlessly and pulled a blaster from his hip and fired. The stranger jumped back as an orb of energy…wait 'Orb?' The stranger flung out his arm and the orb stopped moving.

Ezra, Kanan and Sabine stared, they knew of no-one who could stop blaster bolts but then again Ezra used a Kyber Crystal Blaster and since Kyber crystals were made from the force "He's a Jedi! EZRA DON'T!"

The stranger looked at Ezra and his eyes widened as the blaster suddenly transformed into a "Lightsaber…A Padawan." He breathed.

He dodged backwards but his cloak was caught and the saber sliced it slightly. The stranger pulled it off and ignited his own lightsaber and electric yellow clashed with blue. Kanan heard the lightsaber of the stranger activate…All lightsaber's had a specific start up feeling or sensation which resonated with its owners. This one felt one of utter determination, a solid but worn pillar. Standing strong in a storm, beaten, cracked but unbent, unbowed and unbroken.

"It's him…He's alive!" Kanan gestured and his lightsaber assembled and he dove into the fray.

"MASTER POTTER! STOP PLEASE!"

Harry stopped, his blade was locked with the Padawan's. When he felt the second lightsaber activate, he couldn't get his arm up but his scratched, scuffed, beaten and battered armour had been on several occasions scarred by direct lightsaber strikes from both untrained clones and Padawans, trained troopers, sparring partners and raging Sith Sycophants such as Asaji Ventress and the Spirits of Korriban. That had been an experience to talk about later, if he got out of this.

His arm pinioned out, Kanan stared as his lightsaber was deflected. He suddenly hit the floor and blacked out as the newly named Master headbutted him. Sabine watched as Ezra joined Kanan in unconsciousness.

"Clank, activate the 360-degree tractor beam and find me their ship. I want them alive…Unharmed alive little sociopathic piece of junk. Yes, I know I created you."

Harry turned to face Clank who reluctantly retracted his heavy blaster "You can come out kid…We're not going to kill you."

Sabine stood up and kept her pistols out "You're gonna forgive me if I don't believe you right."

Harry chuckled "Of course my little Mandalorian." Sabine stared but oddly compelled to listen to the Master.

"How did you…"

"Know you were a Mandalorian…I'm a Jedi. I've been posted, investigated and travelled the galaxy and quite frankly I've never found anywhere quite like it. As for how did I know: Your armour, weaponry, stance and body genetic makeup…I say the last as I've had to do surgery on Mandalorian males and females and as a result I did some tests. Genetical, biomedical, biosymmetrics to name a few. I can't tell clan or house but that's not the point."

Sabine nodded and she eyed the operating table "Make yourself at home. Let me get some chairs for your saber swinging friends…CLANK! Oh good…So I don't have to dissemble you and reassemble you."

That one-sided discussion ended with an audible clang and crunch as the Ghost was locked onto the ship. Soon enough, Chopper, Zeb and Hera found themselves in the cruiser.

"Sabine, are they?"

"Out for the count…Yes they are. They're fine Zeb, Chopper. They attacked our guest and well…" Explained Sabine as the conscious members of the Ghost made themselves comfortable as Harry walked back in levitating food and drinks. He and Hera locked eyes.

"Hello to you too sister." Hera stared "Brother…How did you?"

"Killed my clones, space suited made superficial damage that made it look like my regiment had killed me. Locked myself in stasis and killed everything. Only woke up because you lot found me."

Zeb held his hands up "How are you and Hera related… You're not a Twi'lek are you!"

Harry grinned "A Lasat…Not seen one of you in a long time." Harry then saw the Bo-Rifle "…A Lasat Honor Guard! I have a few of your Bo-Rifles around here somewhere, I'll give you a fight if you want to prove I was deserving of one…Now your question. I was knighted when I was 19. I entered the Temple at Sixteen. Brought to the temple by some obnoxious prick called Ki-Adi-Mundi. Anyway, Yoda taught me. I learnt far too quickly and won the counsel over. I travelled a bit, collected things, fought things and found myself outside Cham Syndulla's house. Anyway, Cham and I worked together quite closely and as a result I got to know Hera and came to see her as a sister figure. Anyway, I accidentally broke tradition and headbutted another Twi'lek noble, male. His family were pushing for me to be executed as a known Jedi, I should have known better. I spoke Twi'leki, but wasn't up to date on the cultural traditions. Cham came to me with a loophole, if he protected me and took me on as a Ward, I would have to spend an undetermined amount of time as basically his servant in return for my life and thirty lashes."

Everyone except Hera and the Jedi stared "That's harsh."

"It's called being protective…I did the smart thing. I took the lashes only whimpered at the twenty fifth and spent four months as a servant. At this point the CIS had a foothold on Ryloth. I participated in kicking them out. Cham officially inducted me into his clan basically meant I was his son whenever I was on Ryloth…If I screwed up again, I was dead. I quickly absorbed the Twi'lek culture after that."

Hera grinned and hugged Harry "It's good to see you again...We, I need you to help."

By now Kanan and Ezra were waking up. Hera turned to Harry "I'll talk to them."

Harry nodded. "Hey you two…turns out you were right. We are on a Jedi Masters Ship and said Master IS still alive. Tell him everything if he asks you."

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm surprised you lot found my ship. Now who are you?"

"I'm Kanan Jarrus, but I was known as…"

"Caleb Dume…I never forget a face Padawan or is it Knight now?"

"I'm not too sure Master, ever since Order 66 I've not really had time to think about it…I wasn't sure if I was even the last Jedi alive."

Harry snorted "You're not the only one. I'm one, hell I saved six others one of whom is Knight Prinko. I also saved four younglings and Master Kel Gaige, Ashara Prinko's former Master. So, including you and Padawan Bridger that makes nine. Yoda's alive somewhere so that is ten. Kenobi's gone to ground so that's eleven. Exile Tano is around somewhere…saw her briefly after the Eureka Disaster."

"Eureka Disaster?" Questioned Zeb.

"Myself, Pong Krell and fifty arc-troopers fucked up. Routine snatch and grab of some plans for some supposed 'World Killer Virus'. Except Krell got caught, firefight ensued and since this was a CIS suppression of a republican fight. Rebellion occurred. Shots were fired, explosions happened virus unleashed out of a population of roughly sixty billion, ten billion killed as demonstrations, few hundred million in ensuing confusion of the uprisings and violent struggle against separatists and then some asshole unleashed a virus demolishing at least three quarters of the remaining population. We managed to save not even an eighth of the population due to no-one willing to give treatment."

Harry looked at them "You're going to ask me to fight in your Rebellion against the Empire. I can read your body language but I'm saying no. I'm tired of fighting. I've been fighting wars and uprisings before I even came to this Galaxy and when Order 66 happened I gave up. I'm a Jedi Master that no longer has any fight left in him."

"You said you'd fight me." Said Zeb.

"That's a spar to prove I'm worthy of a Bo-Rifle Lasat. I'd be honoured if you'd help me fix my ship."

Sabine nodded "We're just grateful that you're alive. I'm Sabine, Sabine Wren…"

"…Clan Wren, House Vizla, Death-watch…I know them. Fight well Sabine." With that they began to repair the Forlorn Hope. It took them five days but eventually the ship was ready, Harry woke his comrades from Stasis as the Ghost took off.

"Who were they Harry?" Harry turned to Kel Gaige, the Keldoran had been a confident to him during the Clone Wars "Rebels, wanting us to fight back against the Empire."

Kel nodded "You said no." Harry nodded "I don't blame you. Let us put our faith in the Force."

(Ghost)

Sabine sat on her bunk in thought. The experience on the Forlorn Hope was something


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

Harry meditated in his quarters when Kel Gaige entered. "Trying to find yourself Knight Potter?" Asked the muffled voice.

"Yes Master. I feel…torn. I want to help this rebellion, I truly do but we fought in the Clone Wars; Saw many friends; Jedi and Clone alike fall in combat. Then that Order came and we were extinguished in the blink of an eye…I don't want to live in this Galaxy with the threat of the Empire."

Gaige chuckled "Then why not do something about it then?"

"I, We, have responsibilities. The younglings, I'm not prepared to do anything until we have set up a safe haven for them…So we can train them."

Gaige nodded "This is why Grand Master Yoda chose you to be his student. As brash as you maybe, as rambunctious and unwilling to follow orders blindly as you are you were always thinking three steps ahead."

Harry snorted "That is why myself and Master Mundi never got along. I miss the fact that he is dead but I do not miss him as a person. Is that wrong?"

"No. You told me something when you became a Padawan when you faced down Masters Mundi, Fitso and Koon in the corridor. You said 'I respect you for your skill sets that allow you on the Council but you do not know me, thus you cannot judge me. I will follow my path, my way, not yours'." Harry grinned and tears fell from his eyes, he had felt their deaths.

"Knight Potter, what happened to Knight Skywalker?" Harry and Kel looked up to see a young Mon Calimarian by the name of Namar Vebb enter the chamber followed by the other younglings.

"I won't lie to you but Knight Skywalker has fallen…I know not his fate whether he be dead or a prisoner. I foresaw something like this coming."

"How master!"

"I'm paranoid, you may call it foresight but I call it my gut. I knew something was going to happen to the Jedi, so I began to copy the entirety of the Library…I think I got everything bar the last decade or so."

Kel shrugged "We have the foundation for a new temple then."

"We do. I also have the parts for the younglings to make their own lightsaber's and I know a place where we can get Kyber crystals or naturally grown ones."

"What's the difference?" This came from a young Twi'lek.

"Not much. In fact…very good question. A really good one. I believe that the crystals from Ilum were the first way to generate a lightsaber. However, Kyber crystals came into being when a couple of Jedi, I think after Malgus destroyed the temple were meditating to find a new crystal to power their sabers woke with them in their hands. That brings us to another question difference between a grown Kyber crystal and one given by The Force."

"What about the Empire? Are they going to come after us?"

Harry sighed "More than likely, thus we must be ready. I do not wish to fight but it seems we must…survive."

(Ghost)

Sabine was sitting in the kitchen with Zeb. The Mandalore and Lasat were in mixed moods about their encounter on the Forlorn Hope. "I really hoped that we could have brought those Jedi back to Atollon Base or Chopper Base."

Zeb nodded "Yeah imagine how Commander Sato would have looked when we brought THAT ship, it's captain and crew to the base."

"He would have swallowed Bantha shit for sure." Sabine said with a grin.

"Do not count my brother out. He's tired from the war but knowing him he's going to come looking for us." Said Hera joining them.

The hull was empty, this ship had been almost a last-ditch effort to scrounge up something for them to eat on the flight back to Chopper Base.

(Lothal)

Sitting at his desk surrounded by art sat a man. Or rather he looked like a man, but his distinct appearance gave away the definite possibility that he was no man. This intimidating figure was dark blue skinned, almost black glowing red eyes that pierced the low light in the office. This figure was from the planet Chiss, and his name was Mitth'raw'nuruodo or better yet Thrawn.

Agent Kallus an agent of the Imperial Security Bureau, also an imposing character was unfortunately not quite cut from the same cloth as his new boss. Whereas he, Kallus lost his temper with his subordinates, Thrawn gave no such appearances. He remained calm no matter what.

Kallus was giving his debriefing when the door rushed open "Agent Kallus! Sir! I need to speak with you most urgently." Kallus stiffened, this was not good. Not good at all.

"Is something the matter Agent Kallus?" Asked Thrawn silkily.

"No, Grand Admiral. Was not expecting this during my briefing. Go ahead Hills, what is it?"

Hills gulped "It's about the project you've been working on, finding locations and hyperspace highways that Rebels may use…Anyway, we, I, you, found something."

Thrawn's curiosity had peaked, he did not think Kallus was a man all that interested in art and philosophy. Where he, Thrawn considered himself a learned man and no disrespect to his colleague, he saw Kallus as not "I did not think that you were a man of art and philosophy Kallus."

"I am not sir. I admire art and follow philosophy but not for the information and secretive meanings that can be learnt but rather allowing me to reflect on how I can improve my methods to assisting bringing down the rebels. You can learn more from these hyperspace way points than I…Hills, continue."

Hills nodded "I received a transmission from a TIE squadron near what is called the Desperado Lane anyway they picked up a ship signal which was cross referenced to a Corellian…"

"If you say 1300 I am going to be most displeased." Another officer spoke.

"I dislike the way you're addressing my subordinate Lieutenant Lyste…" Kallus snapped "…Forgive me Lieutenant, Grand Admiral. I forgot my place. This project has born me next to no suitable intelligence and I had forgotten about it."

Thrawn nodded "Lieutenant Lyste, Agent Kallus for his failures against the Rebels need I remind you that he has a superior record with his subordinates."

"Corellian VCX-100 Light Freighter. Probably modified to. We also discovered another ship as well, it's not coming up in recent records. The name we found was the Forlorn Hope."

Thrawn's eyes widened "The Forlorn Hope, that is a name I have not heard in a while. Send Constantine's interdictor and two Star Destroyers with four wings worth of Tie Fighters and Interceptors; I want the ship captured and its crew alive. I shall myself be commanding a second wave of reinforcements from the other way of the Hyperlane."

"You intend to box them in? What is the point? Admiral Constantine's interdictor is not something to be trifled with." Governor Pryce said standing up.

"Governor, the Forlorn Hope's Captain is a man very well versed in unconventional warfare. Me boxing him is ultimately to show Constantine a lesson, that one does not hide and elude from the Empire without tremendous skill…What makes me curious is just HOW, this man had managed to hide his ship for so long."

(Forlorn Hope)

"Long range scanners and the systems are fully operational. We are low on power Knight Potter. We can't possibly utilise our shields, weapons batteries and hyperdrive all at the same time. At most two." Prinko said as she sat at in the driving seat.

Harry grinned "Set co-ordinates for…"

"Harry, we have detected ships entering the Hyperlane."

Harry nodded "Everyone buckle up we're doing a Jabiim evacuation."

Gaige stared at him "You mean jumping to hyperspace from standing still in atmosphere."

Harry nodded "Yup, accept this is hyperspace stationary to hyperspace, much safer."

"We don't have a location."

"Punch it Ashara. Just do it." Ashara looked at her friend, nodded and began prepping for a launch.

"Harry, push it." Harry chucked the switches and jumped into his seat, as the molecules of the ship began to stretch and disintegrate. Then came the traditional feeling of too many people being compressed into a tiny space before ripped out of reality.

The Padawans and younglings looked at the swirling vortex of energy "This is the Hyperspace dimension. You only access this if you're going faster than light. That's the theory."

The younglings nodded "You jumped stationary from real space to hyperspace." Harry nodded.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Immensely."

"Why?"

"We're traitors by surviving young one…Don't worry about it." Harry explained as the ship blazed down the lane.

(Thrawn)

Thrawn arrived at the entrance to the other side of the Hyperspace Lane, equipped with his own Interdictors and four Destroyers. "Sir, we are detecting something dropping out of Hyperspace." An analysist stated, as Thrawn was about to use his ships to pull the ship out of Hyperspace the ship materialised.

Harry sighed "Bugger. Ratchet, Clank, Eisenhower; get the Hyperdrive up and running. Someone lower the shields and power up the guns…I recognise that formation."

As they did so Thrawn's face appeared on the holodeck in front of them. "Commander…Potter, what a surprise to see you again."

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo, you've…done well for yourself. I presume the more colours on your lapel means a higher rank?"

Thrawn stiffened at his name "I have recently been promoted to Grand Admiral."

Harry nodded and clapped "Well done, I'm surprised that you've managed to get that far considering the campaigns you were with me on."

Thrawn nodded "They were most entertaining. I have my orders to bring you in."

Harry grinned "Mitth'raw'nuruodo, you know what I am going to say." Thrawn nodded and a smile crossed his face.

"I shall let you pass this once. I want to…study your tactics and destroy you before I bring you to the Emperor…I no longer go by Mitth'raw'nuruodo. These days it is Thrawn." With that Thrawn vanished and the Star Destroyers parted.

"Jump to Hyperspace, six jumps in any order. Dantoonine, Drathos, Jedha, Mustos, Yavin 3 and Lothal."

The ship stretched and vanished, Thrawn smiled.

"Shall we pursue?"

"Let them go. The Hope and the Ghost will be the archetects of their own destruction."

(Forlorn Hope)

Finished their third jump as they came out of Hyperspace near Lothal, they saw the Ghost. "This is the Hope calling the Ghost. Do you read Ghost? Over?"

(Ghost)

Sabine was with Hera driving the ship when the comms went off "This is Ghost we heed you Hope. What is it?"

"Has your cause got a room for another ship?" Sabine grinned "Yes. Have you got room?"

"For Hera's hunk of junk very easily. Hope Out."

Sabine blushed, she would never say that to Hera's face but the Ghost did need a lot of tender loving care. "Hera…Wake up…The Hope's made contact."

Hera mumbled something in her sleep. Sabine got away "Hera, Harry called your ship a Hunk of Junk." Hera's eyes opened and everything happened rather quickly after that.

Ezra and Kanan stuck their heads into the hallway only for them to jerk their heads back in as blaster bolts whizzed down the corridor.

Chopper dived under the holochess board. Zeb just sat in the gun turret and cowered, Harry Potter was a dead Jedi especially if Hera got her hands on him.

(Hope)

"Master Potter, can I ask you something?" Asked another youngling.

"You just did but yes you can as long as I have the right to not answer." The youngling nodded.

"What is it?"

The youngling gulped "Why was it that the Masters, the Council aside from Master's Yoda, Yaddle, Windu and Koon dislike you. Especially Master Skywalker. I was only four or five at the time and I observed you in the corridor and the intensity in the force that surrounded the pair of you was something I never felt before."

Harry's eyes filled with tears. He dropped to his knees and pulled the youngling into a hug "I am sorry you had to witness that. I am generally much more perceptive of my surroundings…I was raised on a back-water planet not in this galaxy. It was a war-torn planet, no unification whatsoever. We fought each other over blood type, colour of skin and even because other nations had natural resources others did not. Amongst this planet were people like me, we could wield the force in a way that looked like magic. A few of us got stupid and as result we were burnt at the stake. Anyway our wars instigated international wars a bit like the Clone Wars aside it was constrained to one planet. I was raised to be a martyr but ended up being a warrior, I won, was betrayed and brought here. Master-Mundi brought me to the temple after almost killing me. I didn't like it. He then had the audacity to ask to train me. I admit it was not my best first moment and I said 'You even come within foot of me, we are going to have a problem'. That is why the Grand Masters aren't too fond of me. The other masters and knights didn't like me because I asked questions and asked so many questions that it allowed me to make my own choices, my previous experience in warfare certainly did not endear me to people. I suppose the main problem with me was the fact that the Jedi are reservists and I'm an emotional person, I use my emotions to help me in a fight and as a result gave me access to the 'dark side'. I scoff at the idea of 'light' and 'dark'. I walk my own path and force forgive me but heaven help anyone who chooses to try and sway me from my path. I welcome people to walk it with me."

The youngling nodded "Your upbringing and exposure to the force had already been part of you when you were found, thus you could not adjust?"

"No, I could not simply let go of who I am. Anakin Skywalker did not like the fact that I refused to do his bidding…I didn't like him because I saw him as a pretentious upstart who had power to his name but not much else. The only person I blame for our predicament is Anakin Skywalker himself, if he had the courage to tell us of his marriage we would have helped him."

"But Master Windu…"

"…Talented he may be with a blade but sneaky he is not. He would have fitted in with old culture from my home. Honour was everything to them and it meant a lot to him. He was a good man, a brilliant master but not much of a diplomat. The Order could benefit from a man of his skill…Ah our guests are here."

(The Ghost)

"Hera, promise me you will not kill him." Kanan said.

Hera nodded "Won't stop me from hurting him. My brother knows how much I love my ship."

Sabine was bouncing, she couldn't wait to see Harry. He seemed so much fun. She wanted to find out more about his experiences with Mandalore, and hopefully convince him to help her free her world.

The ramp opened and standing there in clone armour and jedi robe was Harry Potter, two light sabers at his sides along with two pistols and across his back a rifle and a staff.

"Welcome aboard Captain Syndulla; First Mate Chopper, First Gunner Zeb, Knight Jarrus, Padawan Bridger and Saboteur Wren of House Vizla."

"Why am I a Padawan?" Exclaimed Bridger.

"Would you rather it be Cabin Boy?" Ezra paled.

"Padawan is fine."

Hera grinned "Have to say its look better with the lights on."

Harry grinned "Yeah. Still smells like Bantha shit in the lower levels. I think we've got a bit of a Barri investation, doubt it. This thing looks like a Huttese Mobster but it goes like nothing else and above all, fucking sturdy."

"How sturdy is sturdy?" Asked Sabine.

"Have you ever encountered planetary shields and they're still up?" The crew shook their heads.

"This came from an assault ship, I forced into planetary shields and we hit them close to Hyperspeed. It remained intact for us to crash down on separatist headquarters on the planet."

Kanan stared "So that was true. What about the crushing of four CIS droid control ships?"

"No. That was the four divisions of 'Death Guard'…They were some sturdy buggers. They took their ships and turned them into battering rams. Fired full frontal batteries into the command ships and charged through them…They killed the droids and I did launch the big pieces at the shields."

Kanan nodded "What about the dying?"

"Heart stopped three times after that stunt. I then got shot and survived two clanker squads on same campaign."

"That sounds easy." Said Zeb.

"In nothing but your birth dress and a belt?"

Sabine turned red "You were naked as a Womp Rat and you survived being shot by Battle Droids."

Harry nodded "Should have seen Kanan's Masters Face when I reported in to debrief three hours later…Never before have I ever seen Depa Billaba blush that badly."

Kanan sighed "You scarred me."

"I made you less shy around Knight Secura…Anyway, come on let me introduce you to the motley midgets that make this thing run."

Hera stared "Three droids, three trained jedi and a brood of younglings. You lot are going to get yourselves killed, so consider the Ghost the ones to train you how to look after a ship."

The younglings grinned, Kel Gaige looked at his former padawan and his friends former Padawan "Let's do this. But shouldn't we do this at your base."

Hera nodded but Zeb stood up "First things first, are you in? The rebellion?"

Harry looked at his charges "We're fucked if we are and fucked if we are not. We're in mainly because I want the younglings to have an education."

Zeb nodded "I know the feeling. Now the second thing, you offered me a spar. Can I take you up on that?"

"Master Potter's having a fight…This is gonna be AMAZING."

Zeb cocked his head "The younglings have heard of Harry's prowess in combat Lasat."

"The names Zeb, not Lasat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

Everyone learnt quickly whilst they were in Hyperspace. Sabine, Zeb, Harry and Ezra had began investigating the entirety of the ship and found: Three Rathtar; A mob of Gizka; seven dozen palettes of military rations and an entire arsenal of working blasters along with enough spare parts to assemble more droids and several tonnes of spice.

Ezra found the spice and ignited his lightsaber only to find another blocking it "My ship. My rules. My cargo." Harry said pulling on his gaskmask.

Zeb pulled one on for him and gave Ezra one. The last one was an utter mess. Harry pulled his off and placed it on Sabine's face adjusting it and Harry pulled on the ruined one. "That won't keep the fumes out!" Sabine protested.

"It'll keep them out until we've checked that the Spice isn't contaminated." Harry replied and he entered the room.

"Why are we keeping the Kriffing stuff?" Groused Ezra.

"The shits addictive as hell and do you realise just how many spies we could get if we distribute this shit correctly. Same with the firearms." Harry said as he ran the tests.

"Good news. It's not contaminated." With that they began to move out the room. Over exposure to Spice lead to hallucinations and due to the fact that Harry had three Rathtars roaming his ship he did not need to be stoned.

However, one of the Rathtars came charging down the corridor. Harry staggered, Sabine pulled her blaster and grabbed Harry's lightsaber and ignited it. Fact 1) Any idiot can use and swing a lightsaber. 2) Jedi used the weapon because it was able to accompany the augmentations of force enhanced strength and balance to make the weaponised plasma blade truly effective. 3) Weapons training of the non-lightsaber variety could help. 4) Very few materials and weapons could deflect lightsaber strikes.

Sabine was not an idiot and had a whole lot of Fact 3.

Rathtar's were sturdy creatures able to shrug blaster bolts and empire shock weapons but a superheated blade? No chance. The lightsaber sliced through the tentacles like a literal hot knife through butter. The Rathtar had no chance to scream as Zeb and Ezra littered its mouth which was noticeably more sensitive to blaster weapons with energy bolts. It gave a terrified whimper and died.

The one thing that makes Rathtar a pain in the ass is the fact they are pack hunters and it is unknown but is rumoured they possess a hivemind-esque way of thinking.

The other two appeared, Harry came out of his hallucinogenic trance and with a grunt of effort he pinned one to the wall and ripped another in half "Force Push, Force, Lift, Force Pin and Force Tear. None of the techniques are 'dark' just what they are used for." Harry explained to Ezra as they decontaminated the ship.

(Kanan)

Kanan was lost. Here he was an incomplete Padawan and a Knight trying to train Ezra. Now on their side was a veritable army of Jedi, three Knights and a Master! Maybe they could train Ezra.

But Harry, he seemed more unstable than before and he wasn't the most stable to begin with. Then Harry and Ezra entered and he looked in their general direction. "So, Padawan Dune or is it Knight Dune?"

"Knight Jarrus actually. Knight Potter, could you…"

"Complete your training and help train Padawan Bridger…Consider it done. Now how far are we from your base?"

Hera grinned "Now."

Everyone felt themselves stretch and the Forlorn Hope dropped out of Hyperspace "Harry, this thing steers like a Rathtar after a decent meal."

"Better to steer like a content Rathtar than to look like and feel like one crap in the fresher is going to kill us. I swear couldn't you have gotten a better Freighter? Like the YT-1300."

Hera scowled at him "Considering you almost died in one…"

Everyone stopped as they heard the Legendary Jedi and Ghost Squadron Leader argue like siblings "It was a simple electronic failure nothing bad happened."

"You got electrocuted!"

"As did the CIS infiltrators."

Hera stopped "You never told me that bit."

"You were too busy trying to put my skull on the outside of my flesh with a spoon."

Sabine looked at Hera with a raised eyebrow "How does that work?"

"With extreme difficulty and patience which Hera lacked at the time and who's navigating?"

Gaige and Prinko navigated the Ship into Allerton. Due to Hera's mechanical skills they had managed to pick up the transmissions for the base. _"Unknown ship please identify."_

"This is Captain Hera, Allerton Base."

"Captain Syndulla! What happened to your ship?"

Hera looked at her crew "What do I tell them?"

Harry answered "Phoenix Base, the Ghost suffered major technical failures and a minor breach to the hull, no loss of life due to my crew pulling them in."

"And you are?"

"No-one of importance." Harry replied cutting the connection.

"We triangulated the base. Shall we land?"

Harry grinned "We shall indeed. Who is the Commander of the base?"

"Sato."

Harry gobbed violently into a bin "Jun Sato, a decent commander but far too pushy."

Ashara giggled "And you're a little too blood thirsty. You got results do not get me wrong but it's because of that mentality that did not win you many friends with older Masters and Knights."

"What right did or do they have to judge me? I've gone from battle zone to battle zone. Trying to be diplomatic and getting blast marks on my arse in retaliation Ashara." Harry snapped with no venom in his voice.

Ashara blushed at that "I thought we would never bring that up."

"I would not have until you brought up my admittedly jump to combat nature." Harry replied as they began to descending.

(Allerton Base)

The base was in a state of panic, soldiers were grabbing blasters and prepping the take-off routines in fear that the Empire had finally found them.

"Everyone stand down." Thundered Rex; one of the few surviving clones from the clone wars. One that had removed his inhibitor chip. He looked up at the customised ship.

"The Hope! Everyone stand down. I know that ship! It's friendly. I repeat it is friendly." Rex shouted and slowly the guns were holstered as the ship descended.

"The Hope?" A Soldier asked.

"Technically the real name of it is the Forlorn Hope; some knew it as the Forlorn or the Hope…The ship's a cruiser built from an Acclamator Assault Ship. The Hope was made into a Cruiser with the firepower of an Assault Ship with all sorts of bells and whistles attached to it. The thing was a menace or rather its crew was."

"How so?"

"The Jedi Commander on it was a brilliant but unorthodox commander. Instead of directing his ships from behind them, he had his ship on point or at least in the line. When it came to Orbital Bombardments he listened exclusively to his subordinates. He was of the mind of 'maximum effect and minimal collateral'. He executed a couple of Officers because they had bombarded a city full of civilians. Yes they were prisoners of Clankers but it was the principle of killing civilians that pissed off the Commander. He knew that Civilian casualties were unavoidable so he made damn sure that any casualties were accounted for were as small as possible."

The soldiers stopped "He wouldn't kill civilians."

"Never directly. He reminded me of a General Kota, those two were kindred spirits raised on the battlefield, brought in late to the temple, forged reputations. They despised conflict."

"Yet they were brilliant at it. They took their time with worlds if they could. They would break blockades with suicide runs, insert commando teams and strike teams across the planet…After inserting as many teams as they could, the commander would decrease CIS Air support and commence full ground assault…He was the first man off and last man on."

The ship landed and the crew disembarked. Commander Sato who had been in the briefing room walked out and his eyes narrowed "Captain Syndulla, I demand…"

"A double caff, no milk or sugar." Snapped Harry throwing his hood down.

Sato turned pale when he saw the Jedi "Of all the Jedi who perished in the purge, I actually wished that they got you." Tensions rocketed immensely as Harry grabbed his lightsaber's and Clank revealed his heavy rotating blaster.

The younglings rushed back into the ship as Prinko and Gaige moved to Harry's side and back igniting their sabers "The Reflective Storm Technique." Breathed Sato.

"The what?"

"Three people with force capabilities, competent in saber arts and the defensive form, made a triangle and walked into blaster fire. It was a technique designed to distract Clankers from the Engineering Corps who were to set up ordance batteries and ramshackle fortifications to allow for beach heads. It was a risky technique but it worked if the components meshed together. Harry's other technique was 'follow the light'. Ignite his lightsaber's and run into combat and we shot at him."

Sabine and Ashara looked at the Jedi Knight who had not ignited his blades yet "Are you that psychotic."

"It compromised the programming…Thus it worked." Harry said.

"Yeah with like three thousand clones dead." Replied Sato.

"Compared to the thirty thousand civilians you deemed expendable." Harry growled.

"The galaxy…"

"…Is ruled by a mad man who wants to kill people who speak common sense and who inevitably created this shitstorm by allowing the tosser emergency powers. Jesus Christ on the Cross Sato, how did you think this was going to turn out. Now I'm willing to work WITH you, not FOR you remember how the words are spelt and sound because Commanders tend to get those mixed up or the concerted belief that they mean the same thing."

"Now, I understand why the Jedi were uneasy about him. He really has no control over his mouth." Said Ezra.

Kanan had to fight back a chuckle "I heard him strip Master Fitso down to size after he assumed, he would beat Harry in a duel. In the end those to respected each other. Fitso respected Harry's lightning fast reflexes and Harry respected the Masters ability to fight dirty and not be apologetic about it…Come to think of it, in a straight duel Harry will lose but in a combat scenario Harry can wipe the floor with most people so Harry tries to prolong a duel to turn it into a fight."

Sabine stared at the Jedi "Did he swear those oaths? The ones that make a Jedi a Jedi?"

Kanan shrugged "If he did, he found a loophole."

Sato nodded "I apologise for my words. In the Clone Wars, you and I possessed much different ideals on warfare."

Harry nodded "You were being logical and raised to order at the back. I fought at the front. You probably saw the long term benefit of your actions whereas I struggled to learn that. I learnt on the battlefield and after seeing too many innocents die, I said I would reduce the civilian casualties no matter the cost."

Sato held out his hand "It is good to see you Jedi Commander."

"I prefer instructor. No longer a commander, different battlefield. I need to learn the tactics and our resources."

Sato nodded "The rebellion forces are operating as cells. Some are more organised than others. I have no idea of how many operatives there are. The Leaders are Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, our spies are known as 'Fulcrum' well technically they are informants. They contact the cells in their sector and the cells do as they please with the information."

Harry nodded "Good start, lots of small bands of like-minded individuals trying to achieve the same thing. Remaining out of contact of each other brilliant but also stupid." Sato nodded "I agree with that."

Harry's eyes widened "Have you won any full races to your cause?"

Sato looked at his younger counterpart with curiosity "I do not quite follow."

Harry sighed "Wookies; immense physical strength, builders. Able to live in the harshest of conditions. Get them on our side we would have some willing engineers and builders. Bothans: Spies, intelligence. The Mon Calamarians we could use their inquisitiveness and determination along with their amazing intellect."

Sato nodded "I see your point…Any other ideas?"

Harry smirked "Take control of Kessel. Ship spice to Nar Shaddaa, Coruscant Underbelly that way we get information from inside those planets. I know a couple of Clone War Cache's and Ship Graveyards, take out Imperial Garrisons and sell the arms back."

Sato stared at him "Drugs and Guns…That's your plan."

Harry shrugged "I've got a couple of tonnes of quality spice on my ship. It's merely possibilities."

"That's a gamble."

"Isn't that what this rebellion is about? A gamble and a bit of hope?" Little did Harry know that in the Fifteen Years he had before his venture to Scariff that he would save a brilliant little girl who would later become a hero for the rebellion and her name was Erso.

Sabine turned around "Mandalore may be able to help. Though we'd need to get rid of Gar Saxon and find something to unite the Clans and Families."

Harry sighed "That asshole is alive! So who is Mandolore?" Harry asked in a very rustic accent of House Vizsla.

"A guy named Maul."

Harry growled "Okay, he should be dead. Okay first things first we have something of plan with multiple objectives, what now need are tools to make these plans work."

"We have little in terms of Air Support here."

Harry nodded "What we need are pilots, ships and a means to get them here. Unfortunately my ship is now registered so I'm going to take it out occasionally. I've not properly had a look around it but I think I have some ships on board. It was made out of an Assault Ship after all."

True to Harry's word, he had in the Light Cruiser bay, three more tonnes of spice, enough firearms to equip every man on Allerton Base, four times over, enough grenades and charges to either cripple fifteen interdictors or five Star Destroyers of the smaller varieties. Rex's eyes widened "You don't hold back sir, you've got Twenty Five Starfighters in here."

The ships were the following.  
3x ARC-170 (Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighters)  
2x BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters (Eps 4 and 6 and Rogue 1)  
2x BTL- S3 Y-Wing Starfighters (2nd Gunner could choose his targets 4,6 and Rogue One, I think)  
7x Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light Interceptor aka Jedi Starfighter (Plo-Koon and various others in clones wars)  
11x Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor aka Anakin's Starfighter (Revenge of the Sith)

They also found three more Rathtars which promptly made good target practise and the slightly damaged Ghost. Sato stared as Harry, knelt on the ground, closed his eyes and let himself open to the Force. The crowd watched as the fighters and freighter lifted up and carefully floated out one by one and then laid tenderly on the ground like one would place a child in its crib.

Harry opened his eyes and he fell flat on his back "Cardiovascular injuries from Clankers, makes it hard for me to life multiple heavy objects. When I say heavy objects I mean things that are thrice my size and body mass."

"What about individual things?" Asked Sato, Harry made a gesture and the Forlorn Hope lifted a foot off the floor and floated back down again.

"Easy." Panted Harry as he collapsed from the exertion, Sabine and Ashara grabbed him before he hit the floor and they carried him into the medical bay.

"My name is Kel Gaige, I am a Jedi Master of the defunct Jedi Counsel. I shall be acting as Knight Potter's proxy for our mission."

Sato nodded and the pair headed into the briefing room as the heads of Senators Mothma and Organa appeared. "Commander Sato, is everything alright? You cut us off?" Mon Mothma asked without hesitation.

Sato nodded "Just a precaution. We picked up an unknown ship heading to our base. We made contact but then it was cut off, as it appeared near the base Captain Rex ordered for us to stand down. He said the ship was the 'Forlorn Hope'."

Organa and Mothma stared "That Cruiser was supposedly lost during the outbreak of Order 66. The commander of the ship was reportedly dead."

"Not dead Senators. Merely kept in stasis, we shut down all the power bar the power needed to keep the stasis tubes operational. We were hidden in a Hyperspace Lane where the residual energy of Hyperspace Jumps masked the majority of our energy output." Kel Gaige said pulling his hood down.

Their faces were priceless "I thought you were dead."

"As did a lot of people. My Padawan Ashara Prinko, whom I knighted near the end of the Clone Wars, Knight Potter and a small batch of younglings about six or so."

Mothma and Organa grinned "So the Jedi live."

"Very fragmented but yes. There are eleven of us we believe with rough estimates. Yoda's gone to ground, money is being put on where. Master Kenobi is in a similar position, Myself, Knight Prinko, Knight Potter, Knights Cracarr, Merread, Kyrle, Bin, Bladuna Koth and Drug Shars. The eleven of us, Knight/Padawan Jarrus and Padawan Bridger are the thirteen functioning Jedi Alive."

(Forlorn Hope)  
Drug Shars walked off the ship with the rest of his companions "I saw a Mandalorian here, considering I am a traitor I can only hope she does not take my head."

Bladuna shook his head "My friend I think she is enamoured with our Knight Potter. Besides she seemed rather interested in the chance to bring this Gar Saxon down."

Shars nodded "My brother shall pay. He will pay for what he did to me and if it is true he has done what is rumoured then I will fight the Mandalorian here for the honour to fight him."

(Med Bay)

"You could get treated for those injuries." Sabine said as the medics bustled around her.

Harry grinned "I will but injured or not, my capabilities are still going to be diminished. Miss Wren. What is really bugging you?"

Sabine sighed "How do I unite my people? What do I need to do?"

"I advise rest Knight Potter. Now take your discussion outside, no strenuous exercise." Ordered the Medicae.

Harry grinned he stood up and left "Tell me Miss Wren…"

"Call me Sabine."

"Sabine it is. Call me Harry, hate the formalities use my titles when appropriate. Anyway, Sabine have you heard of the Darksaber?"

 **Appendix Table  
Twi'lek Youngling-Name needed  
Wookie Youngling- Name needed  
Mon Calimarian Young- Namar Vebb**

 **Knights  
Human- Harry Potter (No shit) (Male  
Human- Ashara Prinko (Female)  
Mandalorian- Drug Shars (Male)  
Zabrak- Bladuna Koth (Satele Shahn's Masters great nephew) (Male)  
Tortugra- Vuta Cracarr (Female)  
Tortugra- Roki Merread (Female)  
Nautolan- Rham Kyrle (Male)  
Twi'Lek/Human Hybrid- Wuljahol Bin (Female)**

 **Masters  
Kel-Gaige- Keldoran  
Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi- Human  
Yoda- (Post cards please)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

"Harry, Sabine…Where are you going?" It was Hera. Harry and Sabine were sitting on the top of the Forlorn Hope, with engineering gear, as they were patching up the damage both insignificant and not so insignificant.

"Just repairing my ship Hera?" Harry replied as he replaced several wires that connected to some of the ships particle cannons.

Hera gave him a look "I really doubt that. You and Sabine have murmuring on an open comms in Mando. This means three things 1) you're up to something stupid. 2) Sabine is involved. 3) You use other languages to hide stuff from others."

Harry sighed "First off it was to do with Sabine's people. Second, Sabine, Ashara and Myself are involved. Third it is not stupid; just reckless and maybe slightly teensiest illegal. But we have Sato's and Mothma backing us on this…What can go wrong?" Harry asked.

Ashara leapt up to them in tank top and combats, her lightsaber across her back "Vader, Planet Wide Invasion, Execution, Electrocution…Anything really. What are we doing?"

"A shady Vulcrum has some information for us; but it is in the hands of some gangs…Specifically gangs in smuggling…"

Ashara shuddered "We have at least a couple of tonne of Spice…Good quality…Oh boy…Have you gone insane? How much weed have you inhaled?"

"None…At least I'm not the one who blew her cover in a meth den which resulted in me setting the bloody place and nearby Planet Defence Force supply alight."

Ashara blushed at that whilst Sabine giggled "Do you try to do this? Or does Chaos and Destruction follow you everywhere?"

"Follows me. I have to try EXTRA hard for that kind of damage Sabine." Harry replied unabashed, remembering the time he had raided the Ministry of Magic and almost murdering his old Defence Teacher to get the artefact he needed.

Sabine and Ashara looked at each other competition flickering between them. Little did they know that Harry suspected that they both had feelings towards him? 'I just hope they can both accept each other.' He thought to himself.

"Sato…isn't going to be happy." Hera said.

Ashara looked at Hera "You honestly think Harry gives a damn? Anyway…we have a job to do."

Soon enough after much negotiating the entirety of the Ghost, Harry and Ashara piled into the Ghost with two crates of spice. "Remind me why we are doing this?" Said Ezra.

"Because Sato does not trust his new allies." Hera said from the pilot seat.

Harry sighed "Not like I tried to kill him…" Harry said from his position in the cantina.

Everyone looked at him, Sabine shook her head. She loved Harry's rather deadbeat attitude to insulting officers, others and everything around him. She also liked the fact that he was more liable to insert his foot into his mouth during a crisis.

"Harry, you threatened to open him up with a rusty knife…Because he groped my ass."

"Well he's still alive and it was a spoon…It's more effective and hurts more. Besides would you rather me having told Kel-Gaige? He would have killed Sato for that."

The collective crew of the Ghost gulped "How likely are we going to get killed?" Asked Zeb curiously.

"You lot…unlikely…Ashara and I? Relatively likely…Don't worry. I've brought enough firepower to level a small base." Harry said pulling out a rucksack and enlarging it, revealing blasters and several bombs and explosives.

Sabine looked at Harry with almost star struck wonder "Can I hug you?" Harry shrugged "Not opposed to it…but isn't it against…" He didn't get to finish as Sabine wrapped her arms around him.

Ashara shrugged, she'd tell Harry how she felt. For the Force's sake, he had trained under Yoda. The chances are he already knew, the guy was scary perspective like that.

They touched down on Hoiter. Hoiter was primarily a sprawling agricultural/small city world. The Ghost descended into the atmosphere and landed outside the main city and the crew disembarked. Harry placed his light sabers in his shoulder harness before equipping a blaster rifle, two blaster pistols to his chest and a vibro sword to his hip.

Ashara was dressed similarly aside from she was carrying two braces of pistols. Sabine was dressed in her Mandalorian battle armour whilst trying to strap some extra bandoliers to her. "Someone help me with this."

Harry snorted "What look you going for? Double hip and chest bandolier or 'backpack baby'?"

"What's the difference?"

"One makes you a bomb threat and the other's just plain sexy." Ashara said, she had thing for explosives.

Sabine crossed her arms "I'll go for the double hip and chest thing."

Harry deactivated two bandolier straps, pulled out a couple of wires and magnetise the pair together forming an 'X', he then placed the centrepiece on her chest and carefully attached the straps securing the chest bandolier before adding additional explosives. Ashara did the same except she threaded the bandolier through a small hole in the Mandalorian armour and attached it to a small part on the leg.

Ezra and Hera nodded at the Mandalorian "Suits you." Hera said as she loaded up with her kit. They headed into town, as they got there they found a patrol of four Storm Troopers at the check point.

"Do we have a plan?" Asked Hera curiously "That does not involve killing them."

"I could mind trick them." Harry said before Ashara stood on his foot.

"I believe Harry meant, I'd mind trick them. The last time Harry mind tricked someone he mind crushed a Hutt."

Kanan stared at him "I thought the Hutts were impossible to mind trick."

Harry snorted "Adrenaline, stupidity and needing a divergent and me. World's worst nightmare. Yeah mind crushed a Hutt…Mundi wanted my bollocks for that one."

"As did the Senate…They were sounding him out to be an informant." Ashara responded.

"Well they should have briefed me before sending me there. He tried to remove my head with his tail!...Let's not even mention the proctology exam."

Everyone turned green at that thought.

"By the Light of Hoiter's moon…" A voice called.

"Hope shall find a way." Hera responded.

The figure revealed himself to be Bothan. Harry grinned "Vorsk…Vorsk Bwua'tu?"

Vorsk looked at them "Harry Potter; I had a feeling you would turn up again…Come friends."

Vorsk led them into the sewers, he eyed the crated "What's in the crates?" He asked suspiciously his hand going to his disintegrator. His friendship with Harry was good, but the human was not above not always being on the level with him.

"I want the truth Harry. I know you. That is the only reason I'm not disintegrating the crates right now." Vorsk said.

"Spice…Not even a fraction of the amount of spice I have on the Hope."

Vorsk nodded "You weren't planning to give me that were you?"

Harry paled "Unless you could get me an audience with the gang heads…then no. Otherwise…"

Vorsk trembled "You do know what Spice does to Bothan's don't you?"

"Course, I do. I'm sorry…" Vorsk nodded "…I'm an informant for the Jedi. You thought I'd be dead. I know, I'll see what I can do. Besides the ones with the best information tend to be the Spice Gangs here. Depending on the purity…they may be more open."

Sabine grinned "It's some the purest I've seen…I studied chemistry at the academy. One of the things we learnt was how to assess purity of spice…Especially since a few cadets managed to sell it."

Vorsk nodded "I'll let my father know. I have no problem with Spice, neither do my family but it is the principle of the fact of you bringing Spice to us and not informing us."

Soon enough Vorsk introduced The Ghost to the rest of his family including his in-laws, parents, wife and two children "We are Fulcrum."

"Should be 'We are Legion for we are many'. But that works." Vorsk shook his head.

"I've missed your bad humour. Anyway; the Gangs are willing to meet you."

Ashara, Kanan and Ezra turned on Harry "Keep it controlled." Kanan instructed.

Harry went to open his mouth "All of it. All of you." Snapped Ashara. The last time Harry had met with a gang had resulted in thirty deaths and over three hundred thousand credits worth of property damage.

The Botham led them through the backstreets and soon enough they found themselves in a cul-de-sac in the back streets. Coming out of the ramshackle buildings were various humanoid beings. "What do you want Bothan?"

"Information."

"What do you have that we want?" One of them replied.

"Good quality spice." Vorsk replied.

"Show us." One of the gang members. Harry moved forwards with the boxes of spice, causing several people to blasters. Harry was quicker and pulled out his own blaster his hand went to his sword on his hip…He had to fight not to pull a lightsaber.

"Good people. Let's put the blasters down so we can actually negotiate." Harry said slowly holstering blaster.

One of the gang members walked forwards, in a blur of movement he went for his blaster. A single shot rang out and the man dropped, a gap between his eyes still smouldering.

Harry looked down to see his clothes were singed. He didn't need to look back as Sabine spoke "Now that we've had the stupidity act can we get down to business."

The gangs were surprised "How much of this you got here?"

"Tonne to two tonne…More back on base." Ashara said her hand on her blaster.

"We can come to an arrangement…"

The credits were handed over and another Bothan stepped forwards "Kyber crystals are becoming very worthwhile. Emperor effectively dissolved the senate. Wookie's being sold as slaves on Nar Shaddaa and sent to Kestle."

"Try and sound out imperial officers who are jaded to the empire." Harry instructed, the gangs nodded.

"Can we transport this Spice to other planets?"

"Go where the money and information is…Keep yourselves out of trouble…What about here? Anything going on here." Kanan asked.

"Well, they are stocking the supply depots for the Garrison here."

Harry's face split into an evil grin "We may as well."

With that the Ghost and the Gangs left. The Gangs satisfied that they had some quality spice and thus as long as they got the spice, they would peddle the information.

"You sure about this?" Kanan asked.

"Couple of mind controls on Storm Troopers, they start a shoot up. Ashara and I intervene, take them down. Kanan and the rest start looting everything not nailed down. Release the prisoners get out. Jump few systems over, sell the guns, and go back to base. Job's a good 'un. Then we plan to spring a Wookie container Frigate."

Hera looked at her brother "You do realise that we have a command structure…"

Harry snorted "Command structure, schmand structure. We have the Empire spit roasting and tea bagging us at all opportunities. We have been presented golden opportunities to seriously hurt or inconvenience the assholes and you want to wait for orders?"

Hera paused when Harry put it like that, they had been instructed to sell the spice and use the information if pertinent "Fine."

(Supply Depot)

"I've seen ugly things but this thing looks like it hit the ugly branch at every point of its construction." Harry commented from his perch on building about two hundred yards from the fifty foot protective fence and its security towers.

"Regretting the idea?" Sabine asked as Harry contemplated the next move.

"One sec." With that he dropped out of site and radio communication.

Harry landed in an alleyway where two Stormtroopers were facing into the street. Harry felt into his core and found his magical abilities. A storm rushed through him as he reconnected with an old set of skills. He felt his eyes turn yellow. "Strangulari." Harry whispered as he rushed forwards.

He caught the Stormtroopers before they hit the floor. He divested them of their uniforms and put them in a bag of holding. He moved along and extending his senses found a cadet that had been raping several terrified civilians.

"Ezra will be glad for this new costume." Another strangulation later and Harry was set. He was back on the roof with a smirk on his face.

"What have you done?" Sabine asked looking at him curiously. She didn't like the look on his face, it was one of utter savagery.

"I got us a couple of uniforms and a couple of corpses…Now let's go."

Zeb and Kanan managed to capture an empty troop carrier "Why do we need this thing?" Asked the Lasat.

Kanan shrugged "Knight Potter believes this ruse is going to work and so I believe him." Zeb nodded.

The crew rendezvoused at the Ghost "Harry why do we have a Transport and three suits of Stormtrooper kit?"

Harry looked at Hera "Why do you think that it was me, Hera?"

Sabine cocked her head "From what I can tell, you are; slightly impulsive, brash planning and better at improvising."

Harry looked at Sabine with a look that inevitably caused her to blush vividly, Ashara looked at Sabine. The pair looked at each other and Harry caught the electricity flickering between them.

"Hera, take Ashara in the Phantom and be prepared to drop her in when it goes sideways. Sabine, you and Zeb are going in the prisoner compartments and Kanan, Ezra and I are going to be Stormtroopers."

"Harry, this is going to be an exceptionally bad idea."

"Hera, quit pricking holes with my plans. Now let's get this executed, blow some shit up, steal more shit and get the fuck back home."

Harry turned to Chopper "Chopper, you're going to drive."

Chopper whistled enthusiastically.

(Outside the depot)

The transport was halted as thought "What happened?"

"A minor scuffle with the scum on the planet. No big deal. Caught a couple of the slower ones…You know how it is." Harry said from his position on the controls.

"Who is the shorty?"

"A cadet…One Dev Calrissian…He's been an idiot and left his identification. No need to ridicule him anymore."

The Troopers nodded and waved them through. Harry smirked and turned on his com "Spectre Seven here…We are in." Hera nodded, the others snorted.

"Shut up back there." Snapped Harry getting the 'prisoners' to shut up.

"Warrant patrol open up."

Harry sighed, grabbed the Lasat Rifle and Sabine's Mandalorian Pistols. He had his stuff nearby ready for a quick shift. He hated the Stormtrooper kit, it felt slightly hardened latex and the helmets more like buckets. Kanan opened the transport but not the prison compartments.

Harry jumped out, landed catlike and crept over to one of them and found himself looking through the crack at the green catlike eyes of Zeb. "Reducio, compressio." The bo-rifle slid into the gap, the Lasat gasped as the rifle resumed normal size, Harry did the same thing with Sabine's armour, although he managed to get that on her head and just about managed to fit her chest plate on.

The officers nodded "Everything seems to be in order. Just need to check the prisoners."

This was the fun bit. "Sure…RELEASE THE PRISONERS FOR…" The doors opened and the Four Stormtroopers dropped "Inspection…Well done you two…Oh well let's get going."

With that the strike team headed into the depot as the Phantom, zoomed overhead and Ashara dropped down effortlessly taking out the Stormtroopers on the roof "You did want us to take out the Stormtroopers…"

"YES! BUT INSIDE THE FUCKING BUILDING. Spectre Eight, meet us inside the depot. Take out anyone who sees you…For fuck sake Bridger, Jarrus…DO NOT…" Harry was cut off as blaster fire zipped down the corridor.

Harry switched into his battle gear, pulled out his blaster and began return firing. The smell of concentrated and super-heated plasma, began to make the long confined corridor especially hot and sticky. Harry did feel slight sympathy for the Stormtroopers who as he thought about earlier were in cheap crappy latex that would eventually stick and mould to the body like cheap coffins.

Harry rolled into the alcove as grenades began to be thrown up and down the corridors. "For fucks sake…Ezra…Kanan…glow stick time."

The Troopers looked at each other "Glow…Jedi! Bring 'em down. Bring 'em down."

It was like that, the sporadic and reasonably accurate blaster fire that seemed to bring down various insignificant members of the rebellion suddenly sharpened and the truly dangerous training of the Stormtroopers became apparent.

Most enemies tried shooting at specific parts of the body or the saber itself but the Stormtroopers were aiming for all parts of the body, forcing the Jedi to clump together. This meant that the effectiveness of the Jedi's combat prowess was severely hindered due to the sheer waves of blaster fire, it however demonstrated their amazing reflexes if they could surrender themselves to the Force but this meant their non-Force wielding friends were in danger.

Harry sighed and flung his hand out. The incoming hailstorm of blaster fire suddenly suspended in mid-air. "What the…" The Stormtroopers did not get the chance to finish as the bolts flew into them and effectively incinerated them leaving behind a pair of smoking boots "Those potatoes were for you."

"Eh?"

"Something from my home world…Now let's set these explosives up, get our shit and go." Ashara said joining them, Zeb turned to see eight more Stormtroopers dead behind them.

"The Lasat and Mandalorian drop the corpses outside…Wait don't answer that. Okay you lot, welcome to City Fighting."

"What's it like?" Asked Ezra, bouncing like a puppy.

Harry groaned and grabbed his light sabers "Sheet utter hell. You're dropping them, they're dropping you. You don't know if a corridor or rubble is safe, enemy or a trap…Fucking bonkers." Harry groused and with that the Ghost descended into the depot.

The clock was ticking and time was not in their favour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

The group found themselves at a crossroads, one would eventually lead them down to the store room, where it would be more viable to destroy the place and the other led to the prison cells.

"Hera, take the Ghost Crew and complete the mission. Ashara, you release the prisoners and ask if they want to help. Point them to the store room." Harry ordered, he stiffened. There was a presence coming, it had suppressed itself to the point that no-one of the surviving Jedi could feel it.

Save for Harry. Harry taken it upon himself to learn the technique, regardless of what the Council about it 'Not being the Jedi Way'. Harry had shrugged and went on to liberate three worlds. Harry smirked, oh how he loved throwing 'dark techniques' in the councils face.

"You can come out little acolyte…I detected you the moment you entered the base, but felt you the moment you touched down." The acolyte stopped.

"Lay down your weapons…Where are the rest of your team?" The acolyte asked tersely. Harry hadn't turned around yet. As he did so, klaxons began to echo and blare as around fifty prisoners came tearing out of the prison block.

"How can we help?" Harry jerked the other direction, in front of them away from the acolyte. The acolyte was wearing black trousers, skin tight top and a version of the Royal Guard Helmet in black. The helmet was removed to reveal a young female Zabrak.

Harry's eyes widened "I recognise you. Roxex Blevego…Jedi Youngling hopeful right."

Roxex snarled "You…YOU! No-one took me on as an apprentice! I was shipped to an agricultural world and forgotten about!" She ignited her lightsaber.

Harry turned around, he dropped his blasters and ignited his two lightsabers. A yellow and blue lightsaber ignited as did the double ended rotating red one of the acolyte "Interesting lightsaber…Let's see what you have learnt youngling."

The acolyte snarled and rushed forwards the blade rotating like a saw. The blades met in crackling discharged of energy, as scary as this weapon might have been for Ezra and Kanan, Harry had fought Magna Guards and Grievous himself and with the latter just about walked away.

The acolyte snarled and lunged at Harry with something that looked like it came from form two. Harry idly stepped past it, Ashara saw the incoming strike and unleashed a rather powerful force push and shoved the lightsaber backwards "Do you need assistance?"

Harry snorted "Not against this one."

"Ah, Tenth Sister…Ah. A Jedi…Do you require assistance?"

"Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Forth Brother…Quite possibly. The Jedi is Master Harry Potter."

That got them to falter slightly "How did you survive the purge?"

"Foresight and a side of shatterpoint…You are all former members of the Jedi Order…How disappointing. You should have died fighting."

"They should never have brought you into the temple. We'll rectify that mistake. The Fifth and Forth Brothers were Temple Guards like the Grand Inquisitor."

Harry grinned coldly "Ashara, get everyone out. If I'm not out in a two hundred count, drop the building."

Ashara went to protest but nodded. She vanished, the new arrivals ignited their lightsabers, eight against two. Harry liked these odds. He loved them.

(Ghost Crew)

Kanan and Ezra drew their lightsabers as Ashara burst in "We need to move…People in black wielding lightsabers…"

"Inquisitors! How many?" Growled Zeb.

"Four. Harry's holding them. He also said, give him a two hundred count and if he hasn't got out, drop the building."

Sabine nodded and she began counting.

(Harry)

Harry reflected a powerful attack and responded with a force shove that literally ripped the flooring up with the sheer strength behind him. The Inquisitors took a few steps backwards before the former Temple Guards rushed forwards.

Harry reversed his grips on his lightsabers and he began to twirl them. He was naturally very fast, it did not help that Yoda had taught him how to augment his speed, reflexes and the like with the force.

He was amongst them like a cat amongst the pigeons. The Zabrak, first. Harry had enough, he saw how callously the Temple Guards had forsook their vows and anyone who joined them were to suffer the same fate. Harry made it frightfully quick with two slices the Zabrak's head came away from her body and her upper body came away from her legs "Seems your ability to create bodies lacking legs, Master Potter has remained unchanged."

Harry shrugged "Least we've still got our heads attached and fixed in the situation…Oh and we have legs to stand on."

This small dialogue caused Seventh Sister to falter, Harry pounced and he unleashed a blast of lightning at her "Sith techniques! You use Sith Techniques!" The lightsaber was thrown, Harry ducked it and apparated on the spot avoiding it on the return.

Harry reappeared and chucked his lightsaber, it tumbled through the air, and cut Fifth Brother's lower hand off. The man growled which turned into a scream as the sensation of cauterisation flooded through his remaining limb. The lightsaber clattered down the corridor.

Harry's communicator beeped "We're clear…Urm, they have an CC-7700 coming overhead and you're on the hundredth count."

Harry pulled up a wall of force energy which was deflecting the frantic lightsaber slashes "This building is in the middle of no-where right?"

"It's surrounded by slums that appear to have next to no life forms." Said Hera, her eyes widened.

"Harry, you could DIE! You're RECOVERING STILL!" Screamed Ashara.

Harry grinned weakly "Sometimes you've gotta roll them dice, Ashara…Tell everyone I'm sorry. Tell them I wanted to make a difference." With that Harry reached deep into his core and extended with the force "Accio CC-7700 Freighter!"

The force and the summoning charm worked together. If Harry had used either of the techniques on their own he was liable to have killed himself. However the techniques in unison lessened the stress. "What have you done?"

Then they felt it "Simple alteration of direction, movement, mass and acceleration. Layman's terms, I've just pulled a frigate located about three thousand kilometres above us and used as the target."

The Sith stared at their opponent and went to run, only to find that Harry made a fist and the corridor crushed "Who said anything about you leaving…alive."

They turned and grabbed their lightsabers and ignited them. Harry summoned his back and with another casual display of the Force, he pulled another two lightsabers both of these considerably shorter than his others and they began floating "You forget yourselves. I'm the Master of the four bladed combat."

Battle was joined, Harry was counting down the seconds until the base began to explode, he would need to time this to the second…Because this was his 'all or nothing' stunt. One that would either hinder the empire marginally or cause the potential destruction of the rebellion.

(Ghost)

"199…" click "200!" BOOM. The base began to explode as the Frigate dropped down on the base, speeding up. They could hear the grunts, growls, snarls and the occasional swearing from all the combatants. The only reason they knew what was being said was the Harry had rigged their comms array with a multi-speech programme, so everyone sounded like they were speaking galactic basic.

Sabine chuckled as Harry let out something in Shyriiwook, it translated into something that if spoken to a Wookie would most likely have the man beaten to death.

Sabine winced "Ashara, does Harry always insult people when he's in a fight?"

Ezra looked at her "Sabine, we've known him for the better part of two weeks…When hasn't he insulted us, someone or something."

"Shut up Ezra…How does the guy not have people killing him?" Ashara blushed.

"Harry can be a charmer when he needs to be…He is brilliant with diplomats. Diplomats like him because they use him to voice bills back when the senate was being used. Still corrupt as hell, but still useful. Diplomats liked him because he got them to sound like a person and once they thought about the bills as a person instead of being a diplomat, Harry wasn't really needed except for re-wording it so it wouldn't come across as a Jedi getting involved in politics."

Hera had to bite back a smile "Harry prefers to speak his mind. He doesn't really care if he has people trying to kill him because the person who kills him will earn the wrath of the people hunting him and so on and so forth…He walked up to a Hutt who was trying to buy me and told him to basically 'fuck his aide, because she ain't for sale'…This is the same Hutt that he mind crushed."

Zeb shook his head "Remind me to fight him with a Bo-Rifle, sounds like he's liable to kill himself…what did he mean by 'ac-hee-o CC-7700'?"

"Harry's tapped into the force in more than just the Jedi way. He can tap into the Force that flows through us, which is taught. He also has Force that is emitted from us. His people had trained him to utilise this internal Force. The Jedi don't like it because it's him twisting the Force to his will. Harry replied 'We do the same when we ask it to augment us or throw things out the way…What's the big fucking problem? No-one's been hurt."

Kanan looked at Ashara "He said 'No-one's been hurt!' TO THE COUNCIL! I've been with him on the battlefield, he BRINGS HURT."

"But do Robots technically feel anything?" Ashara asked Chopper.

"Ah, I see…That could be interesting in the future."

Ashara turned to the group "Apparently Droids like Chopper do have emotions but the ones built by the CIS not so much." Just then the facility exploded.

Hera heard it, it was a faint popping sound and Harry joined them. He looked like hell. All of his limbs were attached and he had several lightsabers. "Done…"

"Are…you…okay?" Harry, looked rather grey.

Harry groaned, sat down and slumped against the seating area "So many voices…snuffed out…So many people that had to die. Not the way they did but…"

The Ghost Crew looked at Harry in shock "Harry has always been overly sensitive to deaths in the Force…How many did you kill?"

"Four hundred…could be more. But I got them. 396 Deaths for four. Seems rather cheap but the Empire had lost four of its Force Users…Three of which had lightsaber skills so it's a Pyrrhic victory in my opinion."

Hera fired up the Ghost and soon enough the Rebel Cell were entering hyperspace, the destination was Allerton. Harry had subsequently been doped up on the ships medical supplies just to make him dopey enough to agree to go home instead of tracking the Wookies and waging war on an entire sector.

Harry came around as the ship entered Allerton "What happened?"

Ashara smiled at her friend and secret crush "You killed four Inquisitors and a few hundred criminals in the surrounding area using a Frigate."

Harry nodded "Then…"

"You used your natural force abilities and the Jedi methods together. Good thing, because that WOULD have almost certainly died."

Harry nodded, got to his feet and hugged her "I understand…You can change your oaths at any point. Any point at all Ashara…I swear by the Old Oath because it gives you way more power, reasoning and desire to carry on fighting."

Ashara nodded and merely pulled Harry closely "I'm worried."

"About Kel-Gaige?"

Ashara nodded "He found me when I was two. He became my Master when I was five. Most padawan do not find their master until they are ten to thirteen. I've been with him from five until twenty three so eighteen years. He is practically my father in every other way. He guided me through the most difficult parts of my life, unlike you Harry. I'm sorry, but Master Yoda took you on as a student and mentor not father and son. He made sure you kept your head on straight and helped you with your anger issues."

Harry nodded "I can only imagine…Tell you what we'll talk to him together. Although something tells me he'll accept it."

(Allerton)

Kel-Gaige, grinned. He could feel his daughters worry, he would be happy for her. No matter what. He had now settled down to teach the remaining padawan's the seven styles of Lightsaber Combat.

Harry would kill him if they turned any away now. They needed Jedi and these last younglings were the last crop of Jedi that would exist.

The Ghost broke the atmosphere and Kel-Gaige waited dutifully to see the four Jedi or rather four Force Wielders. The ramp descended and Harry was the first one down, Kel-Gaige didn't need the Force to realise that his surrogate daughters crush had just killed a whole lot of people. They were probably criminals but at the point of death they were innocent.

"What happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

The Jedi and the crew of the Ghost assembled in the briefing room as Sato began his tirade.

"What were you all thinking? Smuggling spice onto a heavily controlled imperial controlled planet? What did you achieve? Apart from the fact that you may well have turned potential allies into enemies."

Harry deliberately rolled his eyes and stood up. Four guards levelled their blasters at him "Call off your dogs before I put them down Sato…You lecture us on failing missions when we actually succeeded. We crippled the empire in that particular sector, we were attacked by four Inquisitors and I killed them…Besides Vader has lost four people to inform him of me."

"Lord Vader is a monster!"

"He's a mechanised douchebag who relies on his cybernetics to help him win a fight…He's prone to rage and irrational thought when he hears the name 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'. I'm worse than him, with the empire they'll have to wonder if I've taken command of a ship and sent it into a planet…Wouldn't be the first time." Harry growled.

"…Or sending drop pods into planetary shields." Said Ashara.

"That was…four times."

"More like thirty six…sir." It was Rex "I was with you for the majority of your campaigns whilst Anakin was being poster boy of the Republic…Your tactic worked but then they adapted."

"I adapted the drop pods with heavy blaster turrets inside them!"

Rex conceded that "Your instability was worse. You built a reputation as an officer killer."

Harry shrugged "Because twat bag over there could not follow a fucking instruction in chain of command."

Sato bristled "I was following procedures…"

"For theoretical warfare…Any twatwaffle realised that the book was a guideline. All you had to do was follow my orders in public, question them in private and maybe those ten men I killed wouldn't have happened."

"It was forty sir…You killed forty men."

Harry shrugged "I was killing so many things I lost count. Anyway those forty men are on your head. Besides I found out where the Wookies are going…So, mission success. I also heard some other information."

Mon Mothma looked at the Jedi "What?"

"Considering the company I'm in and who I'm talking too…I'm keeping it to myself."

The made everyone save Bail Organa bristle with indignation "People, it is because of who we are, what we represent and where work for an existence. It doesn't help that Master Potter has an immediate dislike for us."

"It's not immediate dislike of you per se. It's more your job. I hate politics the only politician I like is a dead one. They all say they're going to do certain things for the little guy, but don't. Senator Organa, Senator Mothma, I've had to do protection detail for the pair of you once or twice and from what I remember what you told me of your aims, ideals and morals you kept to in the Senate."

Mothma looked at the dark haired Master "You're making no sense. You don't trust us but you trust us."

"He doesn't like politics and politicians as they're cut from the same cloth. He likes us because we keep to the oaths and promises that we made to our people. I'm guessing if we had the republic he would have told us but due to us being in an empire under a tyrant, he's trying to keep us safe."

Harry nodded "That's the gist."

With that Harry left, he had some Padawans to train and Jedi's training to complete. "Jarrus, Bridger…Get out here." He snapped.

Soon enough the two other force users were standing in front of the ailing master "You two are woefully under prepared through no fault of your own. The fact you have done as well as you have is impressive. I'll complete your training if you wish."

The pair grinned and Harry ignited a lightsaber. He was spending a lot of time in the medical bay and to his surprise, his heart and body which had been littered by blaster bolts and hand to hand combat with droids and clones was slowly healing. It would probably heal quicker if Harry wasn't exerting himself but right now they needed more people ready to fight.

(Hope)

Meanwhile on board the Hope, Sabine was pouring over Harry's copious amounts of data of the Darksaber. The blue/green haired Mandalorian was optimistic in the idea that if they could find the weapon she could unite the Clans.

(Ashara and Kel Gaige, training room)

Kel-Gaige pulled his former padawan into a hug "What is the matter?"

Ashara smiled weakly "The oaths Master. They say I can't love but yet my heart beats profoundly for Harry."

Kel-Gaige nodded "I understand. The Jedi feared that emotions can compromise us and make us behave irrationally…Harry, well he's an interesting man."

Ashara giggled "Quick with the compliment, quicker with an insult and the temperament of a cranky Nexu." Kel-Gaige chuckled.

"He was more Nexu than human…Then there was his attitude to combat."

Ashara shook her head "One of the best always saying 'I would not risk my men if I wouldn't do it myself' Then he launches his cruiser at a planet."

Kel-Gaige shook his head "You love him. You love him as the man who he was and the man he has now become. I only ever want you to be happy Ashara…That is all I ever wanted."

Ashara grinned "Thank you father." She said the last bit in fluent Kel-Dorian

Kel-Gaige smile "My pleasure daughter." He replied in the same language (Translator would be useful)

"ATTENTION ALLERTON BASE! UNKNOWN SHIP APPROACHING!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

The incoming ship made Harry's heart falter and skip…It reminded him oh so very much of the Mandalorian Fighter the Akaaniring Kar'ta or Fighting Heart.

The Mandalorian way was to do everything with ones Kar'ta or heart: Fighting, Studying and the Like. The Mandalorian people preferred their people to be fighters but understood the need for those who did not fight and changed their ways.

All of their people had to be able to fight that was the Mandalorian Way, but if they chose not to fight and chose the paths of the Engineer and Medic they were the two other acceptable Mandalorian Paths of life.

The Path of the Teacher, was viewed with suspicion if one was a Teacher in the Paths of the Warrior, Medic or Engineer it was acceptable but for anyone else it was viewed with disdain.

The Mandalorian People were split between two factions the New Mandalore and the Death Watch. New Mandalore were known as 'Pacifists' and the Death Watch the 'Mandalorian of Old', these were the two main political sides of Mandalore. Furthermore, each political side was formed of Houses and Clans. An example of this would be Sabine. She would be known as 'Sabine, Clan Wren, and House Vizla.' Wren was her surname and Vizla was her faction.

Harry had been made an honorary Mandalorian, given Mandalorian Armour and a Fighter. He had even been offered the chance to set up his own house. He had been so tempted, oh so tempted by that offer but he had to follow his heart and the Force had told him that in the future, He would come back and help Mandalore rise when it was at its lowest point.

Harry grabbed his lightsabers. The Ship docked and Harry walked around to find the ramp lower "Maul."

Maul looked and a grin broke over his face "Harry! I have not…"

"Seen you since the assassination attempt on the New Mandalorian Leader back during the Clone Wars." They both said in fluent, albeit rusty Mando' in terms of Harry.

Sabine, stopped and listened. Apparently these two had been on Mandalore before Gar Saxon ruled, this should be interesting "Why are you here?"

"To get my apprentice…You can come out girl." Said Maul and Sabine left her hiding place on the ramp of the Hope to face the Zabrak.

"You…So you're him. The Outsider who lead Mandalore and killed Pre Vizla." Growled Sabine.

"Your name?"

"Clan Wren, House Vizla."

Maul chuckled "Of course, the runaway heiress…Yes, I did. Now if you could point me in the direction of my erstwhile apprentice."

Just then Ezra turned up "Maul…"

"Hello, apprentice."

Harry stiffened "Whatever, Ezra did to draw your attention Sith Acolyte it ends now."

"He's not a Sith Master?"

"Nope. He wasn't in the best shape when I saw him on Mandalore…I believe you just had your surgery so you weren't at your best on your legs."

Maul had to resist a snarl "If you want to defeat the Sith then you'll come with me to Dathomir."

Harry stared at him "You're insane…Kanan, tell high command I'm heading to Mandalore, via Dathomir and from there I'm going to Kessel."

Ashara and Kel-Gaige had turned up during the confrontation and they learnt that Ezra and Maul had merged to Holocrons together and Ezra had been looking for a way to destroy the Sith, then Maul had showed up another time after that and then now.

"You can't destroy the Darkside, Ezra. It is one of the fundamental things that the Jedi have forgotten." Harry said when Maul entered his ship and took off.

"But…"

"Listen to me, I walk the line more often than not. I should know this. No-one can destroy the light or the dark to do so would be catastrophic. Remind me to tell you about Tython, Malachor V and Korriban at some point."

Kanan chuckled "Those three are prime examples of what Harry talks about…Harry is many things but a bad teacher he is not. Cryptic as hell, an obfuscator to the highest degree but he will never steer you wrong."

Soon enough The Phantom and Maul's Ship took off towards Dathomir. Sabine looked at Harry, he seemed tense "What is it?"

"Dathomir is a place that unnerves me greatly Sabine…More so than Korriban."

Sabine cocked her head "Korriban?"

"A world considered to be the nexus point of the Dark Side of the Force…allegedly. Tython is considered to be the nexus point of the Light Side of the Force again allegedly."

"Then why is Dathomir so unsettling? It's considered a Dark Side planet isn't it?"

Harry laughed coldly "Being Dark doesn't nessessarily mean someone is bad. Dark Force users tend to be much more direct, hands on, offensive and brutal with their methods, the Jedi much more hands off and defensive…If you had to classify me as either Light or Dark, I'd label myself Dark, I don't do hands off and my defence is a best offence. I'd still consider myself a Jedi but a Dark one but that is a far cry from the Sith…Dathomir it is not Dark…its worse."

Ashara was also interested, she was sensitive to the changes in the Force but had trained herself to slowly adjust to the planet in question "How does Dathomir feel?"

"Coruscant has a population of 2 Trillion people?"

Ashara nodded, Sabine had no idea that Coruscant was that populated.

"Now imagine the souls of those people crying out in pain…That is the initial feeling of Dathomir. Now as you get closer and the screaming of the people long dead hasn't deterred you, then imagine that planet is twice as unstable as Eol Sha and Demonsgate put together." Sabine was going grey and Ashara green as Harry painfully explained what he felt.

"We…are going there. How can Ezra stand it?"

"Ezra is young and Maul is resilient…They are the only reasons." Harry explained bitterly.

Soon enough they entered the atmosphere of Dathomir. Harry stiffened himself and grabbed an ion sniper rifle "There is going to be one death today…"

"Murder! You're going to murder Maul." Exclaimed Ashara.

Kanan who had been quiet the entire journey looked in Harrys direction "You sure you can do this?"

"Easiest thing to do…Easier than killing those officers and easier than killing those Inquisitors."

Sabine looked at him "You really want to kill this guy? Mandalore kept up to date with the Clone Wars, they said you were a front line assault fighter and not much of a sniper…"

Harry sighed "Fine…I'll just murder him up close and personal. It'll be like killing Krell all over again."

"He was a Jedi Master."

"He was a tyrant, turned to the Sith and butchered 500 Clones, his own Padawan and nearly took my head off." Harry snapped.

"Who knew?"

"Yoda, Windu, Koon…So yeah. I was taken out of action for close to a ten months and went on body guard duty. Hung around with Bail Organa, that man is deep. Proper philosophical, he had fought in the Clone Wars briefly, took a blaster to the gut but survived. He met Krell and thought something was off about him. Sharper than he lets on."

Ashara nodded "You looked a bit jumpy whilst on those tour duties. You and Krell never agreed on much did you."

"He thought I was some sort of Sith sorcerer and I thought he was a rabid twatwaffle and an oversized codpiece…Not sorry he's dead. Only sorry, I had to kill him myself."

"Why did you kill him? I get that he turned Sith if that is correct but I swear there's more to it…You filleted Commander Sato for less."

Harry chuckled "You're sharp little Mandalorian. Very sharp. I have a different style of warfare compared to Krell. Krell was very much procedure and textbook. I'm very much conservative of my man power, we had LEGIONS under our command that's like 5000 Troopers NOT including auxiliary units of the same name legion. I looked for places where I could cause maximum damage and effect for minimum losses all too willing to throw myself into the operation if I needed to. Krell gave orders from the back; Kenobi, Skywalker led from the front with preservation in mind…I led by example of 'I will not drop you in a pit of Bantha shit, I am unwilling to land in the pit with you'. Then there were the fact that Krell tried to kill our men with friendly fire…So multiple reasons."

Both ships landed and the ramps disengaged, the Jedi took moments to pull up their defences and they stepped out onto Dathomir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

Harry and the rest followed at a distance as Ezra and Maul strode across the ruins of Dathomir. Harry had to keep Sabine held back to prevent her from doing something stupid.

Soon enough both groups made it to a cave. Harry had gone from pale to ashen grey, the screams of souls in pain both innocent and nefarious pierced him like vibroknives in the heart.

"What is this stuff?" Asked Ezra as he looked around curiously.

"Memories from my past, our past and things long forgotten. Everything donated cannot be reclaimed." Maul explained.

Ezra gulped as Maul set about the ritual. Harry gulped as did Ashara, they unsheathed their lightsabers and ignited them and charged into the cave.

Harry snarled to himself, he forgot to examine the cave for anything. Inside he saw a stone tablet, he first thought it was a black stone, but as his eyes adjusted to the gloom he stopped.

Suddenly the immense presence of the tablet altar made its presence known. It sent Harry to his knees and then onto his hand, heaving and retching. Ashara stopped paralysed and only just de-activated her lightsaber as Sabine rushed in.

"It's a blood stone! Be careful." Harry panted as Maul and Ezra completed the ritual.

The feeling intensified, Harry steeled himself and he pushed himself to his feet. As he did so, the dull red Alter turned a bright vivid green and spirits gushed out of it "The Spirits of Dathomir! That son of a bitch. Gets them to kill us and then he can train Ezra."

Kanan ignited his lightsaber and the three charged towards the Alter. That was in true Harry Potter fashion everything went wrong, the ritual was a simple one. As long as something of significance was left by the Alter to act as a beacon then the spirits were going to keep coming through. Then the logical thing would be to remove one thing.

Not this ritual. To break it both objects of worth have to be pulled away at the exact same time as the Alter is broken. The spirits were immune to physical attacks but not immune to force techniques.

Kanan was the first to change, his eyes turned green and he began to speak as if being possessed by some sort of snake. Kanan spun and went to decapitate Sabine, only for Harry to block Kanan's strike. "Vacate that body! By my order as Master of Death." Harry growled sending the blind knight backwards.

"Never! You'll have to destroy the bodies." Hissed the Spirit.

Harry gestured and Kanan went flying backwards. The second spirit shot forwards towards Sabine, but Ezra shoved her out of harm's way, leaving Ashara vulnerable to possession. Ashara's piercing blue eyes turned bright green that encompassed all of the eye and she turned on Sabine.

Harry unceremoniously hurled Sabine away, closer towards the entrance. However, Harry didn't realise just how quick the Spirits of Dathomir, in particular Night sisters adapted.

Soon enough Sabine had been taken over by the remorseless and immortal spirits. Harry sighed, he saw Darth Maul and Ezra making a break for the exit. With a roar, Harry sank deep into the force and pulled Maul back.

"Return them acolyte!" Harry growled as he slammed the pair of them against the chamber wall with just a thought.

"You'll never be able to, especially if you kill us." Maul cackled.

Harry's eyes changed. They went from green to bright yellow and red. The eyes of a man who had fully surrendered to the Dark Side of the Sith. "So the noble hero has become a Sith."

Harry snorted and chucked the acolyte across the cavern effortlessly taking down and knocking out Sabine. "SITH! YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A SITH! No you're merely a Dark Jedi. Compared to the SITH of old you'd be called an imposter, abomination." Harry growled.

Ashara and Kanan turned their sabers on Harry. Deep in their minds, they had always wanted to fight Harry like this. Not the jokey, quirkey and unorthodox Jedi Master who was quick with his sabers and an insult. They wanted to fight the Jedi Master who was on the borderline continuously dabbling in the dark and the light and using them for his own use.

Sabers crackled and force techniques were thrown around, Ezra stood stock still and cowed. As was Maul, Maul had been dropped from where he had been positioned and crawled towards the artefacts. Ezra who had been over there had an idea of what he was going for extended with the force and pulled.

A rectangular hilt jumped into Ezra's hand. Sabine launched herself at Harry, he grabbed her brought her to him as he banished Kanan and Ashara away with stomp. "Really sorry Sabine, I gotta do this."

Harry's eyes were encompassed in yellow, he grabbed the possessed Sabine, levitated her up and he kissed her. As he did so, the poisonous green in Sabine's eyes began to seep out of her and soon enough the Spirit had been pulled free.

"YOU!" It screamed.

"Explain!" Snapped Harry as his eyes yellow and red eyes reversed and with words of power long since locked away on Korriban, an unearthly red and black portal opened and it sucked the Spirit through.

As this happened Ezra was blasted backwards and Maul summoned both sabers that Ezra was holding. "Sabine…get the rectangular saber!" Harry snapped as he launched the spirits backwards.

Lightning sparked from his finger tips and he sent the power spilling through the air towards Kanan and Ashara.

Possession is a two way street in terms of learning. Whilst the spirits learnt how to wield lightsabers, the Jedi were learning how to shield themselves from the power of Sith Lightning. The difference is small but significant.

Force lightning emits a blue spectrum of lightning. The darker the blue the more dark side energy was forced into it. Sith lightning on the other hand was made from the force itself and the will of the wielder. One is constructed into lightning and the other is theatrical.

This made Sith lightning infinitely more dangerous because any skilled or learned practitioner of the lightning arts, could create orbs of lightning the size of a Sabaac card and it exploded into such a lightning storm that could erase life from a city.

Harry was…unnaturally gifted with lightning. His party trick when he was a wizard was creating to handfuls of lightning linking them and then bombarding everyone against him with shock orbs or bolts of lightning which subsequently ionised the atmosphere whipping up a lightning storm and he became a glorified lightning rod. He would be hit by the lightning and he would send it at his enemies.

However, one spirit was not enough to halt Harry or as the Ghost of Revan had dubbed him 'Ari Atsvara' or 'Lord Balance'. To be fair when Revan had been in captivity he had an enchantment/curse placed on him. He would only find true rest when he found the 'Ari Atsvara heir kia Revan'. A mantle of power that Revan had deduces to "The Lord of the Balance, the Heir of Revan", it turned out the True Sith although hating Revan had a respect for him to walk two paths.

As four spirits consumed him, his body stopped and the fight no longer became physical but rather mental.

 _(Mindscape)_

Harry's mental defences was a cross between the Jedi Temple and Hogwarts. The preliminary defences were in ruins. But according to the shrieks of pain or fury, Harry wasn't sure which. His remaining defences were putting up one hell of a fight.

He found the first spirit in no time. It was putting itself back together after being shot by a Harry in clone armour shooting a 'crucio' blaster rifle had been mauled by a Cerberus. _"Fluffy, unpleasant in life but a gem in mental defence."_

The spirit looked at him "It's you! The one The Order whisper about!" It exclaimed.

"The Order of the Whills! The readers, prophets, observers and wardens of the Force! How can you not know of your religions foundations and founders." Harry lost his temper and hit it with a blast of lightning.

"Speak clearly or begone."

" _He is the scattered man. The warrior, the healer, the bystander, the vengeful spirit, the righteous man. Power matched only by his Whill. Where he walks the fabric of time, essence of space and the substance of reality convulse. For he whose power is so immense, he has been scattered. He exists forever and never. He is the ageless teen. One of many. Others of his ilk are The Impossible Starborn, The Prince That Was Promised, The Balance, The Heir of Revan, Lightbringer, The Other. He is life and he is death. He is the one who walks with death and the one death walks in. He who wears Death's cloak, ring and sacred sceptre and He Whose Skin Death Wears."_

Harry stopped and levelled his hand at the Spirit "Then know this Spirit…Be gone. Go back to your torment." The black and red flamed portal erupted and claimed the Spirit.

He destroyed the second and third spirits. The final one had managed to breach his innermost defences when Harry, teleported himself into the core of him. "You're the last one Spirit."

" _He shall knock four times."_ The spirit said and Harry did so on the chair. Each knock sounded like a thunderclap. _"He shall wake her. Bring the heiress back her position. The missing Wren, Wren the Rejoiner of the Clans. Her_ _ancestor conquered them, they were broken and with the Fractured Man, She shall reunite them."_ The Last spirit was taken in the portal.

(Dathomir, Nightsister Cave)

As he returned, he found Ashara, Kanan outside and Sabine with him surrounded in a bubble. "What happened?"

"Possessed by a Spirit of Dathomir. As was I."

"Why aren't you green eyed?"

"Spirits possessing me tend is not a good combination. Now where are Maul and Ezra?"

"Trying to escape. Maul has a black lightsaber." Sabine said when something struck her.

"That's it! The weapon that United the Clans under The Grey Knight. Under Revan. They submitted to him as Revan. They then rallied to him as Darth Revan…Do you know much about him?" Sabine asked.

Harry grinned at her "I know. I walked his path. I was 20~ when I had these visions of him. I was dismissed from the Frontlines and told 'do what needs to be done to get you back in shape'. I walked Revan, Darth Revan and Revan the Grey. I walked all three paths and spoke with the bastard. I know what he did on Manda'yim…I don't like what he did but in following your Kar'ta to such extents. Now, when I drop this bubble, I'm going to yank those two backwards. You're to do whatever it takes to take down Maul. You take him down and win the Darksaber well it makes my plan to murderise a few rebellious clans a hell of a lot easier."

Sabine looked at him "You're not Harry are you."

"I am Harry…just not the one that's allowed to play that often. Darth Hadrian is what I call myself. Now when HARRY can get his collective shit together to talk with me we'll be able to become Ari Atsvara."

Sabine stiffened "Lord Balance…Heir be Revan." She murmured in Mando'a.

"More, follower of Revan's work but yes…Now shall we?"

She nodded. Harry collapsed the bubble, the Spirits were launched backwards and Maul came flying backwards. Sabine unleashed her power whip to free the Darksaber from Maul.

Harry used the two incoming force wielders to successfully destroy the tablet. As he looked around he found a set of Mando'a battle armour and helmet. He grabbed them along with what looked like an antiquated droid and Holocron. If these belonged to he thought they did and the Droid who was he thought it was Harry settled for sending electricity over his body in celebration.

Maul snarled and unsheathed his lightsaber and charged at Sabine. His rage overtook his need to precision. The Mandalorian ducked the wild slice and with a vicious, effective but very sloppy and fortunate strike severed the Proximal Phalanxes of Mauls Pinky, Ring and Middle fingers of his left hand. Unfortunately this wouldn't hinder him that much but should he use a twin bladed like Obi-Wan's first encounter which Harry viewed after three bottles of Wookierum and using a Saucepan as a pensieve. Yes he wouldn't be using his left hand anytime soon so his two bladed lightstaff was inoperable.

Yes, Maul lived and it appeared he was running ""I vaabir not aim ti ner gaan; kaysh tion'ad aims ti his gaan has forgotten te troan be his buir.  
Ni aim ti ner sur'haai.  
Ni vaabir not Koperar ti ner gaan; kaysh tion'ad shoots ti his gaan has forgotten te troan be his buir.  
Ni Koperar ti ner mind.  
Ni vaabir not kyr'amur ti ner gun; kaysh tion'ad kills ti his gun has forgotten te troan be his buir.  
Ni kyr'amur ti ner kar'ta."

Harry grinned, he knew that maxim. It was one that he kept close to him. Even now he found himself saying it "I do not aim with my hand; he who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye. I do not shoot with my hand; he who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart."

The last two sentences were said together as Sabine pulled the trigger three times.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

Darth Maul dropped like a stone and didn't move again. Sabine grinned beneath her helmet and rushed forwards snatching up the Darksaber.

Harry spun his lightsabers aglow as he faced down Ashara, Kanan and Ezra. Harry sighed it was his job. He idly parried what would become an extremely powerful fighting style of Ezra Bridger should he live.

Harry disarmed the boy grabbed the Lightsaber with the force and with another gesture physically hurled the teen towards the cave entrance, near Sabine. "Spectre 5 this is Spectre 7. Be a sweetheart and drag Spectre 6 Outside and keep him outside. I need to handle Spectres 1 and 8 respectively but they are NOT STAYING DOWN. Oh and I'm going to need to borrow the Darksaber."

Sabine nodded and watched as the Darksaber sailed back into the cave. After shooting Maul, she had jet packed out. She could see that Harry had the situation in hand and that she'd only be in the way.

Harry blocked Ashara's three strike combo that would have killed him. He deflected it by rotating in a tight spiral of multiple lightsaber blades. Her blade came free, Harry grabbed her. "I'm so sorry." With that he head butted her and chucked her at the cave entrance.

Ezra had slowly awoken but managed to use the force to catch the older Jedi. "I have to go back in."

"Ezra…no. If you do there is a high chance you'll die and be repossessed. Harry will get everyone out. He always does."

"But isn't he possessed as well?" Sabine asked.

Ashara grinned "Probably but he's stubborn. He once confided in me that he doesn't fear the dark. He embraces it. His view on the Jedi is that it is meant to be part of something else. It isn't a religion that people must adhere to reverently, it isn't a set of rules to follow. He believes it to be state of mind and to deny one half of it is to deny half of what makes you a sentient being. You can feel it…That…"

"Pain, Hatred, Anger, Hope, Joy, Happiness, Love, Respect…There's a storm of them. How can Harry be so light and yet feel so dark at the same time?" Ezra asked.

Ashara smiled sadly "I don't know. I've never asked, it always seemed so impolite to ask. Then again Harry never actually gave an impression that he wanted to talk about it. I suspect the only person who knows the truth is Master Yoda."

Harry shook his head, he disarmed Kanan. He did so this time by kicking him squarely between the legs. Yes that was going to get him a bollocking from Hera, but better he incapacitated her man like this rather than head-butting a blind guy.

Harry turned to the glowing table and summoning Ezra's lightsaber and the Darksaber into his hands, he advanced on the table. He ignore the spirits and the suggestions they offered him. He snorted, he would see his parents when it was time. "Thanks…but no thanks. You've been gone too long from the Force. Now BEGONE!"

Harry drove the two sabers into the table. The explosion ripped out around him, shattering the foundations keeping the nexus of evil energy accessible to all. Harry clicked his fingers and made a gesture and the trinkets shrunk and he turned on his heels and ran.

Harry delved into the force and he began to run. The cave was coming down with such speed that even Harry using magic and the force to hold up such obstacles would be detrimental.

Harry, dived out the cave as it collapsed. Thankfully he had depowered the lightsabers. He groaned as he felt something crack and the idea of being punched in the belly. "You okay?"

Harry looked up, he could feel the blood in his mouth. It was Sabine, Harry groaned and rolled to his feet. He felt under his chest armour, yup…He was bleeding. "Broken ribs, stomach haemorrhage…I'll be fine."

Sabine nodded and supported Harry and they began to head towards the ship. If they had looked behind them, they would have seen a hand claw its way free from the ruins.

Darth Maul had survived, he had used a tricky bit of Dathomiran sorcery to allow him to feign death. He would have his revenge.

The Jedi all piled back onto their ships, with Sabine and Harry grabbing Darth Mauls. Harry groaned as he pulled off his jacket and vest, he foraged around the ship and pulled out what looked like a roll of bandages.

Sabine watched and cocked her head as Harry wrapped the bandages around him, then from a pocket of his trousers pulled a small metal device. With a snap of his fingers, she watched as the bandages tightened around his very well developed frame. He unclipped the device threaded it into where the bandages started and ended, clipped it together and joined her in the cockpit "Let's get out of here. Before we go to light a fire under your people's asses you need to know how to wield that lightsaber of yours."

Sabine nodded and soon enough everyone was heading back to Alloton, Harry found himself falling asleep and his dream his world dissolved.

(Dream)

Harry found himself onboard an old and most likely destroyed space station overlooking Korriban. Harry found himself following a spectral course plotted by someone unknown.

'Satele? What's wrong?' A Zabrak asked. The woman, Satele if Harry guessed correctly had her hand pressed to her head.

'Darkness…A presence…Separate.' With that the world dissolved.

"So, you're him…" Satele said.

"Yeah…surprised me too…Satele Shan right? Blood of Revan?" Harry asked.

Satele nodded she gave him a cursory look over "You don't look like much…" She snorted "…The one who is said to follow after my Ancestor, can't even look the part. If only that droid were here."

"Droid?"

"Old kill droid. HK-47…He came under my control a few years ago. Now he's who knows where."

The reminiscing stopped "You must observe this, the reason the Force brought you here was for you to watch this…The past will be repeated."

Harry smirked at that "That's my life. Or my lives."

Satele caught the slip "You're him! The Fragmented One."

Harry shrugged "Appears so…Now my Lady, we have our destinies ahead of us."

Satele nodded "Go with the Force, Champion of my Family."

"May it be with you. Forge a line that will strike fear and hope into everyone."

Harry watched as Satele and Her Master rush through the station and found themselves having to fight Vindican and Malgus. Harry knew of them due to his time on Korriban. They weren't special but were powerful. Harry equated them to the Carrows; two powerful magic wielders but nothing special aside from the rumours of them sleeping with each other.

He watched with interest as Kao Cen Darach, the Zabrakian Male Jedi Master and Battle Master hand ass over of fist both Sith Master and Apprentice, but with a critical eye Harry watched as the Zabrak hadn't counted on the Lightstaff in his hand to have been weighted to his Padawan so much and in the end it proved to be his eventual down fall.

(End Dream Sequence)

Harry woke up, sweat running down his face. He winced, and adjusted the bandages. Sabine looked at him, she had seen him twitching and thrashing but he had fallen still.

"You okay?" The tenderness in her voice surprised her.

"Will be…I…had the most amazing experience ever." Harry said his eyes glowing.

Sabine cocked her head "How so?"

"I think I went back in time." Harry said.

Sabine snorted "What makes you say that?"

"Satele Shan…I met her."

Sabine took a deep breath "Satele Shan? Who was she?"

"Grand Master of the Jedi Temple, Blood of Revan. She was Grand Master during the Cold War and Galactic War some Three Thousand Years ago."

Sabine stopped "I read about that…That was during the time of Mandalore the Unknown, The Preserver, the Lesser and the Vindicated…Yeah the title shifted around a bit."

Harry grinned and he looked at Sabine "You'll do…For a Mandalore."

Sabine stared at him "Do you know what happens when Females become Mando? They tend to die rather quickly and lose a fuck tonne of territory."

"What territory? You ran away from what I understand…I listen to the briefings…Just means you have more legwork to do…The Reuniter. Mandalore the Repairer…That could be you. Fucking hell we're gonna need the Mandalorian People."

"What did you see when you went to the 'Past'?"

"A Galaxy in flames, the Sith returning."

Sabine paled "We need to step up everything."

"That we do Mandalore." Sabine blushed.

Harry grinned, she was so easy to mess with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

Harry woke from his slumber again, this time with Sabine poking him "We're here. At Alloton."

Harry grunted and he cracked his neck, his spine followed shortly afterwards and they along with Ezra and Kanan descended out of their ships. Waiting for them was Commander Sato, and he looked…displeased.

"Brace yourself, control freak outrage abound." Harry rumbled getting snickers and snorts and a disproving look from Kanan.

"You can't just go gallivanting off like that." Growled Sato.

Harry shrugged "Sith problem. Didn't exactly anticipate to be as drawn out as this. Anyway, we have something that may get us some extra help…but Sabine needs to demonstrate she can use it."

Sabine nodded and darted off to her room. As she did so, Ashara arrived.

"Harry, can we talk?"

Harry nodded and the duo headed out past the defences, where they were likely to be attacked but privacy was guaranteed. The two human Jedi turned to one another.

Ashara took a deep breath "I don't need to perceive that you like her. I mean like you as well, but…the Force…is…"

Harry nodded "Pulling you towards the blue haired Loth-rat?" Ashara blushed, and Harry grinned a slightly demented smile.

"Yeah, I can see why. Ashara, you're the closest thing I've got to a good friend." Ashara nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks for understanding."

Harry grinned "I suppose I should get this off my chest as well. I have a choice coming up and its either Jedi or Sabine…"

"You'd walk? Walk away from the Jedi…Why?"

Harry smiled sadly "I only became a Jedi, because they were the only ones allowing me food, room and board. Yoda, knew that this path wasn't for me. But he taught me all the same…I suppose that's the main reason why I stayed…Besides it's not my way of life, I can't cut off what makes me who I am."

Ashara nodded "You'd stop using the force?"

"Never really needed it. Lightsabers, just glowing swords…I'll just throw the Darksaber argument at them."

Ashara chuckled and they walked back into the base. Kel-Gaige grinned to himself, he wasn't immune to love. He could tell that his former Padawan had just cleared the Rancor in the room about how she felt about the dark haired psycho.

Kel-Gaige was not stupid. He knew that the new arrival was slightly insane, borderline psychotic and the kid did nothing to dissuade him of his opinions, but Harry masked it well. He masked with a zealous and exceptionally fanatical loyalty.

Kel-Gaige, knew he'd have to keep both eyes on his padawan and the psychotic Jedi, but he was relaxed. He began to realise that Harry, had been raised to be a martyr and was adapting to freedom after being raised a warrior.

At times he seemed bullying and insane but realised he was trying to act like a young man. But it made him seem even more insane.

Kel-Gaige turned his gaze on Caleb Dume and Ezra Bridger; for a Padawan to train another force sensitive that well, was impressive. Truthfully there wasn't much for the Jedi Master to actually teach the two aside from both variants of Form Five.

Harry, walked past Sato, following the path Sabine took and soon enough found himself outside her door. _"Damn it Harry. You're a twenty-five year old Jedi Knight or Master and she's what Seventeen? Eighteen? So she's legal. Tell her how you feel…Offer to teach her how to use the bloody Darksaber! That's why you're there!"_

Harry sighed, his relationship experience or lack of would have to wait and he knocked on her door. The door slid open and Sabine stood there, in the Mandalorian body suit and her greaves still on and on her waist were the Darksaber and her two pistols "Hey, what is it?"

Harry grinned sheepishly "Want some help to train with that? Knowing Mandalore, you don't wear something if you can't use it."

Sabine nodded "How do you know so much Mandalore?"

Harry smirked **"That is for me to reveal at my pleasure little Mandalorian."** He replied he in fluent if slightly rusty Mandalorian.

" **Damn you…But yes, I accept. You don't have any other motives do you?"**

Harry stopped **"No, not knowingly."**

Sabine nodded, in her gut it told her now or never **"You, asking me out?"**

Harry stopped **"Eventually."**

Sabine pulled on her armour "Let's get some grub and then go."

Harry stared at her, he shook his "Alright."

Sabine smiled, Harry wasn't the first but he felt the most genuine. They grabbed whatever was being served and soon enough they were on Harry's speeder and were heading out, just outside the protective barrier.

They pulled up and Harry, pulled out two training blades "The Darksaber, slightly sentient, hones to the wielders. So in order to wield it effectively, you need to know the forms.

Sabine nodded, albeit reluctantly "I…"

"You thought you were training with the Darksaber from the get go? No chance." Sabine growled good naturedly, and grabbed the makeshift sword.

As they fought, Sabine found the steps and routines for the first three forms pretty easy. But soon, she began to realised what happened when the Darksaber made its appearance as she began to perform almost electrifyingly well.

"What's happening?" Screamed Sabine, as she made almost short work of Harry's powerful and precise barrage of techniques that from what Sabine had seen came from the man to man fighting version of Form Five.

"The blade is slightly sentient and responds to the thoughts and commands of the wielder. More distressed the more erratic and more powerful it becomes." Harry said as he deftly disarmed her.

Sabine growled, grabbed the returned saber, ignited and launched herself at Harry. Harry's eyes momentarily widened and he chucked himself backwards "Sabine, the lights getting low love…You're losing it."

Sabine slowly found herself on the floor, legs supporting her with Harry wrapping his arms around her "Let it out Sabine. Let it out. We have time. We have time to get you trained with the Darksaber before we go liberate your people. To be fair, your mother is not going to be happy with me either."

Sabine looked up from where she was kneeling/resting against Harry, who was squatting against the sandy rock outcropping "Why?"

"I…kinda…was…delegated…to stay…with the Wrens…during my posting on Mandalore…By the Whills, this is kinda awkward."

Sabine looked at him "You think? How old are you?"

Harry shrugged, he leant back, closed his eyes "Seventeen arrived here. Twenty, I was a Knight…Clone Wars nearing its peak. Twenty-one, I received by first of three blaster bolts to the heart, killed Krell, received my second. Twenty two…that was a year I hated that year…my third blaster, day AFTER I turned twenty-two, irradiated all life on Brath Qella by collapsing the electromagnetic protecto-sphere and split all the carbon lifeforms in half, followed by what is now known as Base Delta Zero. Following that I, all but annihilated Dathomir and then there was the planet we had the virus spilled on…I ordered that to be Base Delta Zeroed as well. Those are the ones, I obtained permission for and for every one of those things I, personally gave the order. I've butchered so many that I don't remember. I was in Mandalorian Space, from twenty-three to twenty-five. I just picked up my crew when Order 66 was given…You were, four or five…I think."

"I was three when you were on Krownest…I remember you. Grey clothing, black shaggy hair…You looked positively ill whenever you saw me or Tristan."

Harry grinned "There you go. I kinda had to leave in a hurry. Lady Wren; your mom at the time was going to make me a member of your family…I kinda left that day in a hurry…Yeah, she thinks I'm dead."

Sabine chuckled "Then Order 66 came…You went to ground and spent…I'm eighteen now. The better part of thirteen years in stasis."

Harry grinned "Yeah, bloody hell. I feel like an old man. I'm twenty-five when I should be thirty-nine going forty. What have I accomplished…not much."

"That's not true." The pair looked up to see the rest of the Spectres and Ashara joining them.

"You're existence makes the rebellion grow. Yeah you made some bad choices." Kanan said.

Harry looked at the recently blinded Jedi "Yeah? Three planets, I destroyed legitimately. Then there were the other six that I did on a whim…I've killed billions of people Caleb. Billions. I just remember the three, I had reason to destroy…You have no idea what it was like. Not on the forsaken six, they were a critical asset to either side. The minerals they possessed made the lightsabers of BLADE MASTERS, and the power cells of the legions that decimated Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Yaddle. Granted, I thought two of them were utter scumbags but still. The CIS were going to be using them to create their version Beskar…I know what I'm talking about, so I catalysed the planet something on par with the Mass Shadow Generator that fucked up Malachor Five; WHERE YOU were blinded Kanan. I, reduced two more to space debris just to deny the CIS a staging ground. Then there was the surface fire right near fucking Lasan…Damn that was a close fucking shave, if the Orellon family were not for leaving a man behind, I would have died…that's four. I, poisoned another, which was a quick one and the last one…I, Base Delta Zeroed."

Zeb looked at the broken, Jedi "You, saved my home…I can't thank you for that…It was war. We saw pretty bad fighting, hell…I SAW YOU FIGHT, you were a monster. You, were literally the last one to move back."

Harry chuckled "People find themselves in war…I, unfortunately only know war."

Ezra and Kanan looked at him "You, trained us and completed our training, you inspire people wherever you walk. You're a good man. You're a rebel, even amongst rebels. Yes, it's true what you've done is dark and could be seen as unforgivable but remember it was war."

Sabine nodded at that. "You're not a bad man Harry. You're one of the best I know. Hell, dare I say it, I like you all the more for it."

Harry looked at her "You like a broken washout?"

"No, I like the man that you are. I'm a **Mandalorian. I know nothing about love, but I'm willing to try."**

Harry grinned **"As, am I, Sabine Wren. I am willing to try."**

Sabine grinned and pulled him into a hug "I'm going to need more training."

Kanan, Ezra and Ashara nodded "We'll help."

" **I shall help you Manda'lor, you know much but you still have much to learn."** Another voice said and it was Fenn Rau; A Mandalorian from Clan Rau, member of the Journeyman Protectors; a squad of Mandalorians who were the bodyguards of the Manda'lor.

Sabine nodded "Thanks."

Ashara turned to Harry "A few of the younglings need a bit of refinement on their push and pull techniques."

"And you're asking me because?"

"You throw fighters off course! I've seen you PUSH CAPITAL ships out of the way AND pull them to earth. Then there were the disintegrations."

Kanan and Ezra's eyes widened "You DISINTEGRATED people with your force push!"

Harry shrugged "Throw something hard enough and the kinetic energy turns to heat. Just, requires lot of practise but fine…Sabine, we have a Mandalorian amongst us."

Sabine nodded "Go, do your thing…Harry, **what would you pay, if you had to make a choice between me or the Jeti?"**

" **You…Jeti life, means to an end."** Harry replied before vanishing with a crack.

Sabine barely had time to blush as Harry vanished. **"He's alright…For a Jeti."**

Sabine smirked **"Fenn Rau, He walks like someone who has marched far away only to find himself in a war."**

Fenn Rau cocked his head **"He made some impressive boasts…He'll have to show it."**

Sabine nodded and replied in basic "Something tells me, Harry is not one to make a jest."

Ashara nodded "I couldn't follow what you were saying most of the time. I was there when Harry, took two of those chest shots. He wasn't wearing armour at the time. He got hit in the ka'tar, staggered and kept fighting. He'll grumble but he will show if you ask him."

Sabine and Fenn Rau nodded, Sabine got up and grabbed the stick "Whose first?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

Sabine made good work on the practise swords. She put Fenn Rau on his ass and had 'dismembered' Kanan at least six times. Twice on the arms and four times on the legs. She hadn't yet managed to beat Harry, but then again watching every fighter who thought they had some skill with a blade, fight together or individually against Harry and they all lost.

The only person who didn't seem to lose was Kel-Gaige and his answer was "I taught him. He taught me. We know each-others routine and then there is the fact that Master Potter, yes his skills and recent actions have made it unquestionably so, was born to fight and wield a blade. I'm grateful that he anchored himself initially with Yoda, Ashara and Obi-Wan Kenobi and others. Although his shunning wasn't ALL his fault."

Sabine sighed "As someone who saw Master Potter on something as a regular basis…What is the story behind him being respected by those his age and younger but despised by those much older?"

"Less who he was. More of the times he had come and what came before him…You see, before he turned up the Order had just accepted a young boy Anakin Skywalker into the Order. He was nine years old. Qui-Gon Jinn had brought him and volunteered to teach him after suggesting his current Padawan go for the trials."

"The Trials?"

"Rites of Passage to go from Padawan Learner to a Jedi Knight. Not many pass on their first time. More pass on the second. Going for a third time says something about the Padawan. Passing on the first time suggests something about the Master." Kel-Gaige explained "Harry passed on his first time. Then proceeded to beat three fresh Knights, three newly made Masters and almost defeated two High Masters of the Grand Council into requiring medical condition."

Sabine's eyes widened "He did that?"

Kel-Gaige nodded "The fresh Knights and Masters jumped him together. The scary thing, Harry made no motion to go for his lightsabers and instead man handled them with purely with the Force. He did it in ways that even baffled and still baffle me today, I'm considered one of the best Force Combat Wielders in the Order, but it is the fact that I use them in my Lightsaber style that makes me a Guardian and not a Consular which is a more Diplomatic and Healing role in the Order."

Sabine nodded slowly. She had studied the Jeti but her studies were mainly on how they fought in pitched battles. This was something else, considering the person she loved was willing to walk away from this, well she had questions.

"Going back to Harry. He used the Force to manhandle three of his colleagues and five of his superiors effectively?"

"Exactly…If they insulted him, he would not have retaliated. However, they besmirched the teachings of Grandmaster Yoda and insinuated several things about my then Padawan…He…took offence."

"I can totally see that. So his executing of officers for being stupid is quite likely?"

Kel-Gaige's eyes widened "That is a bit of a stretch. He did have an Officer problem, due to the fact that they thought themselves smarter than he was, plus they didn't get the message of theory doesn't translate to actual."

Sabine nodded "Damn. I know the rest or at least can make general accurate assumptions on what did or did not happen…Thank you for the time…I need to go back, I need to find some new sparring partners. I may have…broken my others."

The Kel-Dorian master nodded "What are you trying to learn?"

"Lightsaber styles, sword fighting styles in order to master the Darksaber."

Kel-Gaige nodded "Fair enough. My services are at your disposal. I must say, I have not fought a Mandalorian before." Sabine grinned.

"We're five klicks from the perimeter spikes. Relatively large open expanse. Can't really miss it." With that the two parted ways, she headed to her quarters and he headed for the younglings.

Kel-Gaige found Harry, walking the younglings through the rather similar but also complicated variants of form V. Kel-Gaige grinned, there were enough differences in the two Form V forms for an argument that their were Seven classic forms of Lightsaber combat, however he still didn't know where and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, how or where Harry got information on Form VII Vaapad and its parent style Juhyo. Harry it looked like had taken to teaching the Younglings, the Shien form of Form Five and then taught them the Djem So variant, the only difference was the speed, grace and preservation of existing movement coupled with slight pressure to make headway and bring the lightsaber up with a resounding clash of plasma on plasma.

"Very, very good. Soon you'll be ready to take other lessons that may interest you. I recommend languages, mechanics and piloting with some training in blasters."

The younglings bowed to him, he bowed back and they scattered "Good bunch?"

Harry nodded "Too damn talented. They're ready but why do I not want them to go?"

"Because you are a smart man. But you trained them to fight and survive, have faith in them. Have faith in the force, if not the force then the fact that you trained them."

As they were speaking a few of the more respected members of the alliance walked over "They'll be forged in fire. Let's hope it doesn't consume them." Sato said imperiously.

"Then it'll be my fucking privilege to light the match which provides the spark and burns the Empire to the ground. Mothma get that look off your face, you've been kneeling, pleading and sucking Palpatine's wrinkled cock for nearly twelve years. Call it a day, launch this thing as a full-fledged rebellion so we can get stuff going."

"But we have nothing to fight to fight for…Besides skirmishes are all we can do right now."

"Because for once you're doing something correct and I sincerely doubt that it's down to your commanding capabilities." Harry retorted.

The people around the Senators began to bluster "Spare me your sycophants sympathies and thin skins…I've no use for them. We need to start forming this rebellion. Contact Fulcrum. Tell Fulcrum to contact other Fulcrums to find a Republican with Rebellion sympathies, hopefully with the largest fleet and get them to start contacting the local cells near by. We rally the cells under fleet commanders and then once we've done that we can start making proper strategies to fight the Empire…Also, allies. Non-human the better, make friends with them. I think I've stressed this before but get the Mon-Calamarians, get the Wookies, get the Bothans, get the dare I even have to say it Gungans? That'll at least give the Empire something to chuckle about…Hell contact smugglers. If you want to be really risky leak out locations of TIE Factories, Imperial Armouries, Ordance Factories, Medical Supplies entice the locals to be stupid…Trust me, nothing gets people more united when people they know are killed for seemingly no reason. If that's the case, more people likely to try and sabotage the plant…Ambush patrols, butter up the Officers."

"Half of that is illegal." Stated Mon Mothma almost screaming at the Jedi.

"Then WHY ORGANISE a REBELLION. Right fuck it. I'm done. I'll see you motherfuckers either after you've completed your task of throwing down the Empire, or I'll see you in whatever Heaven or Hell you've been in for three days before the other realises you're dead. As for illegal, its war love. Shit goes sideways."

With that Harry made his way over to his ship the 'Forlorn Hope' and to his surprise, his Mandalorian Fighter was already in the docking bay "Where you going?"

Harry turned and he found Sabine leaning against a set of crates "I'm done…I've jumped the fucking hoops, added 'please sir', 'yes sir', 'three bags bloody full sir', 'triplicated the forms', yet command still can't tell the barrel of a blaster from the trigger. Force help you poor fucks if you actually get into a proper rebellion."

Sabine's eyes widened, as did Ashara's and some of the Ghost. "You're quitting? Like this!" Exclaimed the Mandalorian.

"Yup…Me and Command, oil and lighter. Decided that this fight ain't my fight…I knew it wouldn't. Hera, you can't blame me for not trying."

Hera sighed "Yeah…please…don't be stupid."

"I'm not."

Sabine turned to Harry "I need to head home."

"Krownnest? Concordia? Might as well…Unknown Regions around that area should be fun."

With that the Forlorn Hope, jerked, shuddered and took off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

The Forlorn Hope, entered Mandalorian space to a steely reception to most people. However, steely was as close Mandalorians got to being welcoming, being an exceptionally private and territorial people more prone to fighting each other than anyone else.

They entered Mandalorian Space without much hassle due to the fact they were using an old Clone Era Ship. However, as they moved towards Krownest and it was then that they ran into a problem. For the moment Sabine announced herself, they were met by a rather large armed response team.

Harry grinned darkly. He had the Hope when he visited Mandalore, he knew that they knew that their guns would eventually get through the shields but not before, Harry had dealt with the fighters. They stopped in high orbit and then took a shuttle down. Harry had kept his lightsabers concealed, just above the field medic pack on his battle armour. It wasn't Mandalorian Armour or made out of Beskar, it was rather a Plastoid/Durasteel/Alchemised/Magic enhanced synthetic metal that was built on the design of Mandalorian Armour and it managed to withstand a full on near death spar with a Mandalorian from the Death Watch.

The two later got drunk together "Armour tester the best way to get rid of people you don't like." Harry had said to rousing roar of approval. Harry smiled, they had been better times. Not happier but definitely better.

Sabine's eyes widened "Beskar!"

"Nope. My own creation but based on a Mandalorian. I got…bored. I…was drunk…I think. Besides your mother and her fiancé at the time were my…wardens. They allowed me to use the forge."

Sabine's eyes widened even further "Kriffing hell, you do realise how lucky you are?"

Harry shrugged and put on his helmet "Not particularly. Nor do I really care. Now I'm wondering if your family will take be back in Mand'alor."

"Stop that." Demanded Sabine. Harry grinned and donned his helmet. Soon enough they reached the ground and the duo made their way to the backwards exiting ramp.

As they walked, Sabine realised that Harry's armour did much more than he mentioned. Due to the slow methodical placing of his feet, Harry walked at a steadier and more trackable pace. However, unbeknownst to her Harry's armour had more surprises in it. As they left the ship, Harry appeared far more confident in his footwork.

There were twenty Mandalorians waiting for them, one of them removed their helmets revealing a familiar face to both of them. "Tristan!" Exclaimed Sabine, removing her helmet. The two shared a hug before the guns were trained on Harry.

"You better have a reason for wearing one of Mandalore's sacred sets of Beskar, thief."

Harry grinned beneath his helmet "It's not Beskar. Punch it if you wish. It won't feel like Beskar. It looks it because I designed it on your own. Besides Tristan of Clan Wren, I know you."

With that Harry pulled off his helmet. "You'll come with us…Countess Wren will want to see you."

Harry found himself easily keeping up with his guards. He closed his eyes and unbidden a song began to fall from his lips. What caught the Mandalorians by surprise was the fact it was being sung in Mando'a. It was an old worker song known as 'Bulljine' or even 'Girl on my knee'.

The Krownest was an intimidating sight. Harry was in awe of it, it still took his breath away. It was a massive Durasteel and Beskar made structure that backed onto a lake "Just as impressive as I remember…bit colder these days."

"You've been here before?" Tristan asked curiously.

"When you were very, very young."

Tristan stumbled "But you look like you're barely out of your twenties. Mid to late twenties, early thirties at most."

Harry grinned "I was here when I turned twenty-three until I was twenty-five…I then spent close to fourteen years in a state of suspended animation in the real space reality of Hyperspace."

That caught their attention "That's…insane. Are you insane?"

"Still awaiting the results. So yes Tristan Wren, I am younger than I should be…Now, I believe your mother is awaiting. Is she still as unflappable as ever?"

"Yes. This should be fun. You do know that Gar Saxon is the Governor of Mandalore."

"Gar Saxon! Clan Saxon! Stuck up arrogant little cockroach." Harry growled.

"You know him?" Questioned another Mandalorian.

"I'm the reason the skin around one of his eyes his darker than the rest. He challenged me to a fight, no tricks. Straight up slug-fest Mandalorian style, runs away when I've battered him into the floor. The medical droids had a hell of a time reconstructing my hand, wrist and elbow."

He removed the gauntlets and the Mandalorians saw clear evidence of Mandalorian medical droids "He was wearing Beskar. Yeah, I punched through Beskar, it is definitely one of the hardest materials known to the Galaxy."

"He's going to want you and Sabine dead. You for being well it appears to be a thief, Sabine a traitor…Anything else?"

Harry ignited a lightsaber "It's a tool along with the Force that allows me to fulfil my purpose."

"Your purpose?" Questioned Tristan. By now they approached the Stronghold.

"A killer. Been killing since I was eleven. My kill count is in the billions. I have personally killed close to two to three hundred people up close and personal. My orders have killed nine planets, completely…gone. Billions of lives gone." Harry replied his eyes no longer dancing green but rather dark and hollow and if one looked closely with the occasional sparks and flashes of a yellow/orange colour and a blue/white.

Harry sighed "Shall we?"

The group proceeded towards the main hall. However, as they headed forwards Harry spied a woman in black and yellow Beskar "So it's true then…You came home. Reveal yourself."

Harry cracked his neck and pulled off his helmet. If there was any recognition on Ursa Wren she didn't show it. "You survived then…I thought you would."

Harry chuckled "…And your daughter found me."

"Why did you come here?" Ursa countered.

"My way of saying 'fuck this shit I'm not getting involved…' your Grace."

Ursa smiled thinly "It is good to see you again. Unfortunately the Empire have a very strong hold on this planet so but the pair of them in the cells. She'll be held for trial and as for him…"

Harry nodded "Curried for favour with the Empire…Understood ruug'la burc'ya (old friend)." He finished with a smirk.

Sabine shrugged off one of the Mandalorian escorts "Mother…we need to talk." With that she pointed and held the Darksaber towards her.

That simple statement caused Ursa's eyes to widen, her to pale and for her to gesture for them to enter the stronghold. "The Darksaber!"

"Harry Potter, this is my mother." Announced Sabine.

Harry grinned "We've met…The Mandalorian who challenged me to a fight and then I later got drunk with…"

Ursa snorted "Enough Harry. It…is good to see you again." She said as she descended the stairs.

Harry let out a sigh of relief "Thank gods Bridger isn't here." He said to himself.

It was then Ursa spoke "What did you two expect to happen when the pair of you got here? Welcomed with open arms? The pair of you are wanted by the Empire!"

Harry sighed "I know. Just another bunch of assholes who want me either dead, alive or their lapdog…Will admit, them having the resources to do it is…refreshing."

As he said this Sabine had acknowledged and accepted the savage rebuttal. Soon enough Harry found himself being held at gunpoint "Ne burc'ya. Gar jetii'kad." (My friend…your jedi saber).

Harry reluctantly turned them over. "An be them!" (All of them) Called the Countess.

Harry sighed "Ni ru'kir not ganar taught kaysh ibac." (I should not have taught him/her that).

Ursa took a look at Harry as he handed over all four of his lightsabers. "Regret ibac?" (Regret that) she asked with a hint of humour in her voice.

"Remains at cuyir haa'taylir." (Remains to be seen) came the dry response.

The cell was cramped but instead of it being a box with a bucket. It was a box with a thin bed and thinner blanket and a bucket "Burk'yc cuyir rewarded bic seems." (Friendship is rewarded it seems) Harry said to himself as he sat on the bed and awaited the Empire collection team.

"Gar may slanar." An unfamiliar voice said.  
"A…a…Lord Tristan…bic's a jetiise!" Three others said.

" buir trusts him. I trust her." Tristan said. (Enough. My mother trusts him. I trust her)

Tristan entered carrying two bottles and a loaf of bread and he sat down opposite Harry and passed him the bottle and a chunk of bread "Familiar ti Mandalorian custom be guest staabi?" (Familiar with Mandalorian custom of guest right?)

Harry nodded "Thanks…Now why are you here? I have an idea but rather you told me."

Tristan nodded "I'm curious. About you, your influence and everything else. Mainly because my mother is giving Sabine a chance."

Harry chuckled "You want to know more about my relationship with your parents?" Upon seeing him nod Harry gestured for the bread, after another chunk and a swig of water. He began to speak.

(Throne room)

However just after Harry and Sabine had touched down. Ezra, Kanan and Fenn Rau had arrived looking to gain Mandalorian support from Clan Wren.

"Your rebel friends are going to bring the Empire down on all of us.

You believe the Darksaber will protect you? It won't. It's only a symbol."

"Yeah, a symbol that has rallied the Mandalorians in the past. Harry explained to me when the 'Mandalorians have the Darksaber, sufficient motivation and shit tonne of Beskar the Mandalore sector became much, much bigger." Countered Sabine.

"Harry is…different. When he came here, he didn't have his head on correctly. He's…pretty much the same as I knew him." Ursa replied.

"Anyway, he said the Darksaber can be used to get all of Mandalore to stand together…"

"Stand together! Sabine it's everything I can do to keep the other Clans from destroying us because of what you did." Replied Ursa, finally deciding to tell her daughter why she didn't send anyone after her. So the talks continued.

(Prison cell)

Tristan was surprised. He didn't know what to expect but he wasn't expecting this "You came here because of the Rebellion?"

"Yup. The people in charge didn't seem to get that for a Rebellion to truly get going it needs to show something daring, awe inspiring…in other words exceptionally stupid. Unfortunately it's all politicking."

Tristan grinned "What are you going to do about your predicament? You're effectively prisoner."

"Don't worry about me. Don't worry about your father…Tristan, the one thing you need to know about me is that I can go from nice guy to force of nature in the gap of a heartbeat. If it kills me, I'll get your father out…Now, how about you spring me from this box and we listen to how Sabine tells the story of getting the Darksaber."

Tristan stopped "Not going to work like that. Tell me and then I'll let you out."

"Dathomir, she found it. I was busy dealing with Maul's ritual. I dealt with that and engaged him, I got flung into a pillar. I brought the cave down, Sabine got my saber and ran him through." Tristan nodded.

"You didn't kill him?"

"Trying not to crush Sabine, myself and two other idiots."

The door swung open and Harry stepped out.

(Outside)

"Where did you get the Darksaber?"

"I got it from Maul." Sabine replied.

"You won it! From Maul!" Ursa said astonished.

"It's complicated. Harry was there fighting everyone. Throwing…"

"Blasts of energy around that remodelled the environment? Yeah. He's impressive isn't he. So you and he are fighting Maul and other things."

Sabine nodded "Somewhere in the combat, I grabbed Harry's saber and stabbed Maul as he ran for the exit. I grabbed the saber, I believe I got the killing blow but…But Harry…"

Ursa chuckled "Brought the cave down. So the claim to the saber is either yours or is. Knowing Harry…as I do, it's probably you. You have a tentative claim to it. There's more to holding a weapon, there is also keeping it and your head."

Sabine nodded "I can wield it…Please, we need your help."


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

"… _Please, we need your help."_

Ursa Wren looked at her daughter, her should-be-dead-but-not-friend and the two Jedi. "I must make my decision."

With that she left with "Six lightsabers!" Exclaimed Ezra. Harry sighed "Me. I wield four. Now why are you and Jarrus here? If you tracked me…well done."

Kanan snorted "No…We came for help from Clan Wren…" This caused Harry to sigh. "You two are morons…She's just used one of the oldest Mandalorian tricks in the Mandalorian Book of Surviving a Firefight and Surviving Mandalore." He explained as the sound of a troop transport landed on the grounds of the Krownest. This was followed by the sound of heavy footfalls as a squad of Mandalorian soldiers appeared, they were wearing the armour of Storm Troopers but it was evidently styled like Mandalorian Armour. The insignia on the armour revealed itself to be the Imperial Super Commando.

"Countess, it is an honour to see you again." Said the red-helmeted commando. He removed the helmet and Harry saw the piercing grey eyes, short kept grey hair, pale skin of Gar Saxon. Head of the Saxon Clan, another clan allied to House Vizla.

"Governor." Harry could hear the tension between the two. Saxon looked at them his eyes completely passing over Harry. His eyes focused on Sabine, Ezra and Kanan.

"The Jedi! And your wayward daughter." Sabine growled, Ezra went for his pistol but Kanan stopped him.

Just as Harry thought he had gotten away with it one of the Super Commando's returned with the lightsabers "Six lightsabers? Why Countess where are the other wielders?"

Harry smirked "Me…Remember me Saxon? I remember you."

Gar Saxon turned and his eyes widened "YOU!"

Harry smiled and waved mockingly "How's the face? New Helmet?" The Super Commandos turned their blasters on him, Saxon took on a colour of purple that would have rivalled his Uncle Vernon.

"Harry Potter…I was told you were dead." Growled Saxon pulling a blaster. Harry smirked at the gesture. "My clones were shit shots…Now you're going to have a go? I thought your Emperor had a raging hard-on for surviving Jedi?"

Saxon lowered his pistol before walking up Harry and cocked his arm back. Just then the window exploded. Harry, used the surprise entry to activate the weightless runic array and the reduction in sound to jump away from Saxon and land like a cat. "Protector you took your time."

Fenn Rau grinned "Security slightly better than I anticipated." With that he aimed his chord at the Super Commando carrying the Lightsabers.

"It seems your accuracy is off, Journeyman Protector." Mocked Saxon.

"As ever Saxon, you fail to see the obvious." Harry mocked as the Commando flew towards them. As the Mandalorian was not wearing Beskar, he was expendable.

In the scramble to apply pressure on Clan Saxon or Clan Wren blaster pistols were drawn and were pointed at one another. Everything stopped when Saxon pulled a blaster and aimed it at Ursa.

"Shoot her Saxon and I'll rip your heart out of your Beskar, melt it down and re-forge it for me." Harry growled. This caused several blasters from Clan Saxon to be trained on him.

Harry smirked, he had activated several arrays on his armour. So he was confident of the fact that if they started shooting, he would be able to withstand the impact. The only question was could they fire faster and hit him more than the dispersion arrays could deal with, bear in mind the arrays were mainly used to disperse and prevent injuries from lightsaber blades and blasters only had a fraction of that heat unless over-cooked and that more often than not killed the wielder AND the target. Unless he got shot in the head.

Harry had to ponder that. He was technically in the very, very, very, extreme sense immortal. No-one had found the Death stick, Cloak of Invisibility or the Ring of Resurrection; the Master of Death thing was a joke, that had spun far to far out of proportion. It just meant he was the axe on the twats that had cheated their au natural lifespan. Mainly that sent him after Sith but there were a few Jedi who had done it. Harry predicted that if something traumatic happened i.e. head from body or vital organ placed where it should not be then he would be dead. But firing squad? Hangman? He wasn't willing to gamble.

Pistols were drawn and pointed at everyone. Soon enough everyone bar Tristan had a blaster pointed at them. Gar Saxon, then took the Darksaber that Ursa Wren had given him "Now, Tristan…You have served me faithfully. You now have choice…"

Saxon didn't get to finish as Tristan pulled his blaster and aimed it him "I spent time with the Jedi that my mother knew…He told me some interesting things. One of the things he told me was that Mandalorians hold the Code above all things and he informed me Clan Saxon rolled over like a dog. He told me that Clan Saxon under the leadership of Lord Gar no longer wear their armour and because of those two breaks of the Mandalorian Code I call them dar'manda."

Ursa looked at Harry, horror on her face "Gar told kaysh brokar sirbur megin?" (You told him to say that?) She exclaimed looking at Harry, her eyes wide with horror at the prospect of an imminent firefight.

"Kaysh's gar ad'ika. Ni shi gave kaysh te tools." (He's your son. I only gave him the tools) Harry replied as Gar Saxon looked Tristan with utter fury in his eyes.

"Gar dare call ni dar'manda! Naastar Clan Wren!" (You dare call me soulless. Kill Clan Wren) Snarled Saxon as he turned his pistol on Tristan and pulled the trigger. Harry blurred, he reappeared in front of Tristan and took the blaster bolt to the chest. Everyone watched in amazement and in the Mandalorian's case it became one of fear. The armour took on a reddish tint before fading back to normal.

"Naastar Gar Saxon." Harry growled and he rushed forwards. He closed the distance at the speed Ursa remembered from her youth and calmly began to engage the Super Commandos as Harry effectively launched himself into Saxon.

Ezra summoned his and Kanan's lightsabers "Remember get the ones in white and red." Ordered Sabine.

"The others are your kin…I know." Ezra replied as the Knight and Padawan duo ignited their lightsabers and began to deflect and reflect blaster shots.

Harry and Saxon on the other hand, legs locked were rolling across the floor exchanging fierce body shots and facial shots. Both the Mandalorian lookalike and Mandalorian had their helmets on as their gauntleted fists punched Beskar and Runic-enhanced Plaststeel; the poor mans Beskar.

There was a crunch and Harry sat up, planted Saxon clean on the ground and with a roar of rage had brought his fist down on the front facial guard of Saxon's Beskar helmet. The face cracked clean down the middle and if one looked closely Harry's gauntlet had broken to. Harry grunted and rolled off Saxon as the older man slammed a fist into the thin gap beneath the breast plate.

"You little shit…You broke my helmet." Snarled Saxon.

Harry grunted as he rolled dispersing the energy created by the kick to the kidney "That's piss easy. I'll show your kin you beating dar'manda! Right from your ruined chest plate that I am going to punch through."

It was a boast, an impressive one especially if someone could pull it off. Mandalorians, kept records about their fights. Someone probably had recorded evidence now a song or fairy-tale of Mandalorians punching through Beskar. Harry rolled to his feet and readied himself for Saxon's next attack. His lightsabers and the Darksaber were scattered across the hall. So far the warriors of Clan Wren were gaining the upper hand.

Gar Saxon noticed that the Darksaber and Ursa Wren were closer to him. He smirked, he knew what he needed to do. He got to his feet, removed his helmet. He smirked as his opponent did the same. Harry rushed forwards, Saxon did the same except Saxon ignited his jet pack and utilised the ten second boost to drive his knee square into the dark-haired jedi's testicles. Harry's eyes widened as the knee shot connected, the elbow came down and he hit the floor. Saxon finished off with a jetpack enhanced blow to the back.

He turned and made his way over towards the throne where the Darksaber lay. He smirked, he would lead Mandalore to new heights but first he needed to get rid of these Jedi and Clan Wren. He managed to reach the Darksaber when Harry and Sabine took him out of the window. The trio landed awkwardly in the snow. Saxon ignited the Darksaber and pointed it at Harry's throat "Say your prayers boy."

Harry chuckled, displaced his gauntlets grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it. Saxon snarled as the snow temporarily blinded him, but it was enough. Harry cocked his hand back and punched bare-fisted straight into the centre of Saxon's armour. There was the distinctive sound of bone breaking and cartilage being displaced but ultimately there was the unmistakable sound of Beskar cracking.

Sabine's eyes widened. Saxon jumped backwards part of his armour falling away. "Sabine…Catch!" Sabine looked and plucked one of Harry's lightsabers out of the air. She ignited it and a resplendent yellow collided with coal black of the Darksaber.

"Now Saxon, I challenge you to wield the Darksaber." Growled Sabine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Mandalore Saboteur**

 **Forgot to mention this. I own nothing**

'I challenge you to the Darksaber.'

 **Chapter: IVX**

"I accept girl." Gar Saxon replied as the pair disengaged. He brought the saber down. Sabine dodged the saber, she brought one of her pistols out. The precision of the shots was pristine, however Saxon displayed just why he was commander of the Imperial Super Commando's.

Saxon however, dodged the last bullet. He needed to end this quickly, he needed to finish off the useless bitch and then kill the Jedi that mangled his breastplate. Saxon did grin as he idly parried Sabine's accurate but weak strikes.

(Harry et al.)

Ursa chuckled as she found Harry. Rather it was Tristan who found Harry's gloves and parts of his armour. As the Wren Clan swarmed their grounds, Ursa found Harry lying, slumped against a rock, overlooking the lake.

"That was a rather stupid thing to do Harry." Ursa commented as she found the Jedi.

Harry chuckled, winced as he held his busted hands up "But totally worth Gar Saxon's face when I punched through his armour." Ursa chuckled and took his hands.

"This is going to hurt." Ursa commented as she began to pop Harry's fingers into place. Harry winced as bone, ligament, tendon, cartilage all moved back into place.

(Saxon vs Sabine)

Sabine, panted. She had exhausted her dart to put out Saxon's jetpack and used her flame-thrower to mask herself and then she dropkicked Saxon clean in the chest and propelled him out onto the frozen lake.

By now Ezra had reached them "I have…"

Harry gestured and Ezra froze "Think I'd be sitting here if I was allowed. This is a Mandalorian thing. If I were to enter this fight, I'd be fighting both Gar Saxon AND Sabine Wren to the death for the right to be Mand'alor."

Ezra managed to turn "Do you not care?"

Harry's eye flashed yellow and red "Do not mistake me for not caring Ezra Bridger…"

They were disrupted as Sabine spun and held both the yellow lightsaber and the Darksaber at Saxon's throat. "You're going to have to kill me girl." Shouted Saxon.

"That may the traditional way but not my way." Sabine replied. She holstered the sabers. As she turned away, there was furious battle cry followed by four blaster bolts.

Sabine turned around to see three holes in the frozen lake and hole on Saxon's chest "Sleep with the fish Dar'maanda." Harry growled.

"No-one touches my daughter." Ursa finished, Saxon couldn't do anything as the moment he realised what happened, he tried to step forward, only to realise that his feet were the only thing keep him alive.

The ice cracked and suddenly Saxon fell through into the lake, Harry walked forwards and placed his hand on the ice. Ursa made her way over, she caught the look of Harry's red and yellow eyes took on a blueish tint and suddenly the lake flashed blue and the hole Saxon made froze over.

"If he survived…he definitely won't now." Harry commentated idly.

Ursa looked at him "I remember you being brutal, but not…this merciless."

Harry smiled thinly "I got the title: System-killer for a reason, Countess. What I did to Saxon, well that was kids stuff I did to some CIS VIPs, not Persons." Ursa nodded.

"I see. No wonder they sent you here…"

Harry nodded "Mandalore and Concordia, where the Locals fight each other for the sake of it…It also prevents the Beskar from flowing."

Ursa grinned at him "If you hadn't taken off…I was going to ask the Elders to take you into the Clan."

Harry looked at her "Are you sure?"

Ursa grinned and clipped him over the head "The one thing Alrich and I, found most annoying about you…being a Jetti aside."

Harry, sighed "Countess, please tell me you have a plan."

Ursa nodded "We'll need to gather everyone who is part of House Vizla; gather the Death Watch and all the Clans to get rid of Clan Saxon."

Harry nodded "What about making another Mand'alor?"

Ursa looked at him "That is an exceptionally bad idea."

"One of the worst but it's going to be a fun watching the Empire brick itself."

Ursa smirked a calculating smile "You'd be a welcome addition to the Mandalorian Knights…"

"Accepted." With that Ezra and Kanan realised just how flippant Harry was with this allegiance. It had been brought up but it was now clearly evident.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Mandalorian Saboteur**

 **I own nothing**

Ezra and Kanan finally departed the Krownest, heading back to the Rebellion with the promise of Mandalorian Assistance in over throwing the Empire.

Harry watched them leave, he was no longer dressed in his beskar look-a-like armour but rather a jumpsuit with the sigil for House Wren on one shoulder and the sigil of Mandalore on two crossed sabers. They represented he was a member of House Wren and a Mandalorian Knight.

The knot in his neck eased and vanished with pop and a crunch, he reached behind him and found Sabine just behind him "You got sloppy."

"Or I let you get close." Harry replied with a grin.

"What are you going to teach us Jetii?" One of Sabine's relatives asked.

"Whatever you want. You may not be able to use all of my tricks, but I can teach you how to put your fist through your opponent, break rocks, bring death with but a single gesture."

Sabine's eyes widened as did her cousin. They saw Harry throw himself at Gar Saxon, who was clad in Beskar physically pulled the prized armour off him with broken hands, horribly broken hands but still broken limbs were broken limbs. "Punch through Beskar?"

"No. Not my way. We are Mandalorians, all you need are the basics. Master the foundations…"

"The rest comes into its own." Corvo replied. Corvo sighed "It is a pity you were not born on Mandalore." He said in Mando'a.

"It matters not where you are born. It is what you do that matters." Harry replied.

"You taught him well, Sabine."

Before Sabine could speak a barking laugh cut her off "Harry wasn't taught by my daughter. I taught him." Ursa Wren arrived, she was still wearing her armour.

"The Resol'nare!"

"Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, Ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor—An vencuyan mhi." Education, Armour, Self-Defence, Tribe, Language, Leader, help us survive?"

"Close. Very close. Aside from it going Education, Armour, Self-Defence, Our Tribe, Our Language and Our Leader, All help us survive." Ursa replied a smirk on her face "Seems your mando'a is rusty."

"Words do not matter, only our actions. You taught me that, right before you nearly cracked my skull open with a training staff."

Sabine's eyes widened, she had never known this about her mother! "You were fine! You mentioned that you had thick skull, I still have that dented staff."

Corvo and Sabine looked at the Jedi "Lady Wren/My Mother, BROKE a Beskar Staff on your skull?!"

Harry nodded and lifted his hair, revealing a very faint mark on the side of his head "There."

"Why haven't you gotten healed?"

"I deserved it then…and probably would have done something to warrant it anyway." Harry replied, the conversation was interrupted as one of the Wren smiths walked onto the balcony.

"It's ready, the Beskar salvaged has been claimed as our own…Countess, can he be trusted?"

Harry looked at the Smith "A knife please."

Sabine watched and her eyes widened as Harry, rolled the jumpsuit up revealing his arm. He thumbed the blade "You call this sharp? For a Mandalorian, you call this blade sharp?"

Ursa took the blade "It's good…for fish…Take this."

The blade Harry took almost parted the air with the transfer "Sabine, carve the symbol of house Wren into my shoulder."

"But…"

Harry looked at her "Do it, please."

The Smith and Ursa watched as Sabine expertly cut the mark of Clan Wren onto his shoulder, Harry himself they saw was doing his best not to scream, screaming would defeat the whole purpose of why he was doing this.

"Think I can be trusted?"

"He'll do…He'll do nicely. Countess, get him in the family…please." With that the Smith beckoned and Harry followed, a short ceremony later in pale grey almost silver Mandalorian Armour, equipped with blaster pistols and a belt, chest and back harness stood Harry.

Ursa, Sabine and Tristan nodded in approvingly. Fenn Rau and several other Mandalorians were surprised at how comfortably and almost at home the Jetii guest and longtime friends of the Wren Clan, moved in their sacred armour.

"Shall we Aliit Wren, shall we begin?" Harry rumbled.

"Begin what, Jetii Babatir be Manda'yaim?" (Jedi Knight of Mandalore) Questioned Brynden, another member of Clan Wren, resembling Duke Alrich

"Hiibir norac cunn kar'ta. Hiibir norac Mandalore." (Taking back our heart. Taking back Mandalore) Came Harry's response.

"Meg malyasa'yr alorir mhi? Gar? A Jetii? Draar! Mhi partaylir Revan!" (Who will lead us? You? A Jedi? Never! We remember Revan) came the angry response, this was unfortunately supported by roars of support.

Harry turned to Sabine, to find Sabine standing next to her mother, and igniting the Darksaber and holding it above her head. "Meg Yirhaou ni? _Sabine_ be Atii Wren, jorir be _darksaber_! Cayatitr be Solus Alorir be Manda'yaim." (What about me? Sabine of Tribe Wren, wielder of the darksaber! Weapon of the One Leader of Mandalore)

That stopped the protests "Ha'yr Nadutr bu'la'ya bal oritsir ginatagr Mand'alor." (Clan Wren agrees and swears fealty sole ruler) Chorused the Clan, Harry when to one knee and nodded, Sabine smiled. The first of the new Mandalorian Knights had granted her his support.

(Alloton)

Ezra and Kel-Gaige disengaged their lightsabers "What's on your mind Knight Ezra?"

"Lost in thought Master Gaige. Thinking about my future as a person and a the Jedi Order."

Kel-Gaige nodded "Go on. I suspect this is also about Master Potter and why he's left us?"

Ezra nodded "Well Ez, I knew him from the beginning. Harry, he was always going to be a wanderer. You know that the counsel didn't want to train him, he didn't either. But he ended up training so that he could be his own man and gain his freedom…However, he the war broke out and Yoda kept him with the Jedi. On the oath that Harry got to be out on constant campaigns." Explained Ashara as she joined them. "Surprised he didn't leave immediately."

Kel-Gaige nodded "He left you on Mandalore?" The Keldoran snorted "He's good…Very good. Very good indeed."

Ezra looked at him "What do you mean? I thought Mandalorians killed Jedi on sight."

"They do, however there is nothing about Jedi becoming a Mandalorian. A while back, lack a few thousand years ago…the Mandalorians got Beskar flowing and stopped beating the crap out of one another. They banded together and decided to widen their territory, we the Jedi sat on our asses and did nothing. This then caused a split, two factions appeared. Revan and his Revanchists and the Mandalorian Knights."

Ezra looked at the Keldoran "The Mandalorians had Jedi fighting for them?"

"Yes, they joined because the Republic was unwilling to see the Jedi as benevolent dictators and the Republic was stagnating. The Mandalorians would have been a change, a brutal one but a change."

Ezra nodded "Master, what would you suggest?"

Kel-Gaige looked at the blue haired Jedi "I would say re-build the temple in the Republic, but Vader and his dogs would descend upon us. If we so it in Mandalorian Space, the same thing…But with the Mandalorians well we'd have our own problems."

"We have to make choices…Father. But for us or the Jedi."

(Thrawn)

"Grand Admiral? You wished to see me?"

"I did Ensign. Now, in front of me as you can tell is a map of planets in the nearby sectors. Where would you say the Rebels were hiding?"

"They seem to make a lot of supply drops here, so I would triangulate somewhere with Lothal in the centre, then I could not possibly say."

Thrawn smiled "Ensign, anything else?"

"No, Sir! I…Can't tell you for sure why I'm suggesting it, but it appears to be the sanest thing to do…But, everyone can tell that the Empire has an increased presence here."

Thrawn nodded "You use your intelligence but you lack a crucial ability. The ability to think objectively and like the target. Learn to do that and you will go far. That is all."

The Ensign nodded, the dataslate was left on Thrawn's desk. Thrawn turned off the map and turned to the Dataslate.

Meanwhile, on the Star Destroyer no-one paid attention to an ISB Agent heading down to the surface.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Mandalorian Saboteur**

 **I own nothing**

"Knight Bridger? Do you have a plan?" Asked Kel-Gaige curiously.

Ezra sighed "Nothing especially, aside from the fact that running for Mandalorian Space and trying to set up a Jedi Enclave there would be a good idea."

The Keldoran Master nodded "The logic is sound but at this point in time it would be a rash idea. For now, we stay the course. We assist the Rebellion as best we can, minimise our usage of the force."

Ezra and Ashara nodded, the younglings milled around learning different skills from ship maintenance, slicing, modding, rigging and various 'helpful' tricks to help them even out a fight.

(Lothal)

"By the Light of Lothal's Moons!" Kallus, said he was on edge. More so than normal, ever since the Grand Admiral of the Seventh Fleet had arrived and taken de facto and automatic command of the Lothal Peace Keeping force, his ability to give information back to the Rebel Cells had been severely hindered.

The Grand Admiral seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. Despite him having no real authority over Kallus himself as he was an ISB agent and not a member of the Navy, didn't stop his colleagues from being career sharks.

Kallus sighed, the ISB was meant to mean something. For him, the discipline and the honour to serve the Empire; it was something that resonated with him back when he was a child. His family life, they weren't wealthy, wealthy like the Planetary Governor and High Society rich but they were honest hardworking teachers. Kallus, grinned thinly to himself. He had worked SO hard to get to his current position in life and it irked him it really irked him that there were kids in his opinion getting higher up the chain of command than he. He, Alexsandr Kallus had worked all manner of jobs since he was fifteen and throughout his time in the Imperial Academy until he was twenty and now at a respectable age of thirty-one had solidly earned his rank as a Commander in the ISB.

It wasn't until Garazeb 'Zeb' Orellios had saved him from freezing to death that he had began to question the Empire. Kallus had then began using his clearance to investigate various 'patterns', and quickly found several hotspots of Rebel activity with a two or three planet overlap.

He began his debrief only for it to be cut off halfway through "Out of everyone on this planet, you were one of the least likely ones to be a traitor. Such a shame, you were on the path to greatness." A silky-smooth voice called chilling the already cool, Lothal nights.

It was Thrawn, Kallus turned to face the Grand Admiral. He wasn't dressed like a Grand Admiral, but rather in the black jumpsuit of the Storm Troopers and he wasn't armed. Kallus wasn't fooled "You're either awfully brave or stupid creeping up on a double agent."

Thrawn chuckled "A double agent? That's a good reason, however I would then say who is it that you're reporting to and you would say a dead-drop system…Then should the information be acted upon and you were nearby and the rebels get away and you're conveniently knocked out or otherwise incapacitated. Other agents may be unwilling to investigate a man of your career and reputation but I suspect everyone and anyone."

Kallus sighed, he knew he had underestimated the Grand Admiral but he hadn't realised it was going to be this bad. Thrawn let loose a small smile "I must congratulate you on maintaining such a good façade. Now you have a choice, die a respected ISB agent or die like a Rebel."

Kallus snorted "Greatest choice in the Galaxy. Something I read back in my childhood was along those lines."

Thrawn cocked his head "The greatest choice?"

Kallus grinned coldly "People order us to die. We the ones about to die consign ourselves to it but we choose when we die on OUR terms…So I'm dead Grand Admiral. I wish it was an honour to serve but really it hasn't. So, I choose to do the right thing. Something I thought the Empire stood for. I'll die as a Rebel, fighting for the next generation to not live in fear of tyranny."

With that Kallus, moved off the chair and with the momentum hurled it across Ezra's former room. Thrawn physically had to move, but his Chiss physiology granted him several advantages. He effortlessly deflected a powerful left jab, and right kick to the leg. The pain didn't faze him really.

Being a Chiss meant despite having the frame, build and in all medical examinations in essence aside from blue skin and red eyes, the Chiss race had a few other benefits such as natural dark vision, slightly sharper senses and naturally denser bones and muscle meaning that naturally they were as strong as a normal human who did routine exercise five to six days a week and ate properly.

Thrawn, he was a Chiss who trained rigorously and vigorously. It was over before it could really begin. Kallus got in some strong punches and knee strikes, but Thrawn's elbow to the solar plexus, coupled with a right jab to the eye and a text book reverse roundhouse to the temple launched the ISB Bo-Rifle Expert flying out of the house to be restrained by two Death Troopers.

(Krownest, Mandalore)

Harry, twirled the training staff and held it loosely in a fighting style not to dissimilar to the lightstaff. Around him on the outskirts of the lake were fifteen, young Mandalorian warriors. All fifteen of them nursing bumps, bruises and a concussion. Whilst one was crawling out of the ice. "Are they dead?"

"No, My Lady. Wish they were but they're not dead. They wanted to see if the Jetti was as good as you claimed he was…Apparently they thought me punching through Beskar was a stunt."

Ursula chuckled, she hadn't finished placing her armour on and in her hand were a pair of staffs. She chucked one to him and Corvo, one of the better staff fighters watched as the Jetti plucked it out of the air "Hope you haven't gotten sloppy."

"Let's see if you can break my skull again."

"You talk big." Ursula finished.

Harry smiled, boy was it good to be home. He twirled the staff and his muscle memory responded and he slid into an identical Mandalorian staff fighter's stance an identical mirror to Ursula and in that slight moment both of them saw younger and happier visions of their respective opponents.

Sabine took her position on the rock where Harry had been shot. She sat and she waited, everything was silent only to be disturbed by sudden crack of a branch breaking and the muffled impact of it hitting the ground.

Ursula charged forwards, as did Harry and the two staffs collided. Sabine's jaw dropped. Harry could fight! He fought well! Sabine was certain that her mother and crush were holding back on each other and it looked like an old dance that the two had re-engaged in.

As it began it soon ended, Ursula slammed her staff into the back of Harry's leg, before hitting him across the back and began to cut off his air supply. "Surrender!"

Harry reluctantly did so, when he surrendered it was because his vision was going black. He knew no more as the blood flooded back into his brain knocking him out.

(Star Destroyer, Chimera)

Thrawn assembled his officers "Get ready to attack Atollon. It is home to a Rebel Cell and specifically the Operatives known as the Spectres. Konstantine, bring your interdictors and full fleet."

(Atollon)

"Kallus! He just sent an emergency warning. It was cut off but it is safe to assume that the Grand Admiral knows where we are." Stated Hera slamming her hands down on the table.

Just them the sensors tripped "Captain Syndulla…They're here."


End file.
